My Life, My World, My Independence
by Alaura Whitlock
Summary: When Bella catches Edward cheating on her, she calls on her best friend to help  her escape Forks. She finds love, friends, and family on the way to fully understanding who she is. What starts as heartbreak ends in eternal love. M for language and lemons.
1. Cheaters Never Win

_**Disclaimer**_

_**I want Twilight. Mwaa (sobs).**_

_**Oh, deal with it.**_

_**Please, Stephanie!**_

_**Noooooooo! If you don't stop asking I'm taking away your copy of Twilight.**_

_**Oh, fine! Doesn't mean I have to be happy about it. Sooooooo…..I think I'll change your story.**_

_**Noooooooooooo-Stephanie**_

_**Ha ha. **_

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

"Come on Isabella! You are going to be late! You only get this experience once!"

My god, can he just shut up. Seriously, I have a watch, and at the rate he drives, we'll get there early.

"Well, Edward, guess what! If you give me what I have asked for millions of times, I can have it over and over again! But no, you have to leave me a stupid human!"

"We are not having this discussion. Get into my car. Now."

Ugh. When did he become so bossy? I can't believe this all happened. If only I had never moved to Forks when I was sixteen.

_Flashback_

_My mom just had to marry that minor league baseball player, didn't she? Now I have to move to Forks with my dad while she gets to travel like I have always wanted to._

_Oh, well. At least she is happy. I can deal._

_Then, of course was that fateful day of my seventeenth birthday._

_I was on my way home from the airport, having just visited my mother, Renee. Suddenly, a blurred figure pulled me out of my truck and started running._

_Next thing I knew I was in a dark room, a figure with glowing red eyes in front of me. I knew I was going to die._

_Then, out of nowhere, a beautiful man knocked the red-eyed one out of the way, picked me up, and carried me to a house made mostly of glass. They told me they were vampires and that they had saved me, and destroyed the one with red-eyes. They even explained their vegetarian habits._

_Eventually, I became friends with Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett. Carlisle and Esme became like my second parents and Edward became my boyfriend._

You would think going out with a vampire for a year would change their minds about turning me. It probably would, with anyone else, but with Edward, it only got worse. Seriously, yesterday he had the fucking nerve to pull me out of school and make me go home just because Jacob was within a mile radius. He used to be my best friend, but because of Edward we never spoke anymore. All because of a stupid issue between vamps and wolves. God dammit! I am Switzerland. I don't care about that. I want my best friend.

Honestly, I am starting to wonder if I truly am in love with him. I am….right? OK. Enough. Time to get to school, BEFORE Edward decides to carry me there. Damn impatient vampire.

Then there is Alice. Not only does she not talk to me anymore-who knows why-but she also helps Edward control my every movement. I walked toward Edward's car, picking up the newspaper on the way out of the house.

The drive to school was silent, but not the calming, loving silence I was used to sharing with Edward. This silence was intense, impatient, and anxious, and for all intense and purposes-driving me mad.

I sighed, earning a glance form his royal majesty, the controller of my life.

I opened the newspaper, and read the cover story.

_Anna Marine was found dead yesterday morning, having committed suicide from over-dose. From what officers have gathered, it was done as a result of an over-controlling boyfriend. He never let her do anything he did not approve of, and it finally drove poor Anne over the edge. Her boyfriend, Laurent, will be facing up to 20 years in jail for abuse as well as assistant to murder. Let this be an example for other young girls in similar relationships. Don't let someone else control your life. They say they love you, but do they, or are you just a toy for them until they find a new one. Remember, it's your life, world, and independence. Get up and go, because you have your whole lives ahead of you. If not for you, do it in the memory of poor Anne, and for her suffering parents, who wouldn't want it to happen to anyone else. Keep Anne and those with lives like hers in your hearts and minds, and hope, as others hope, that their lives won't end the same way._

.God.

I felt terrible for that poor girl. But my relationship with Edward was nothing like that…right?

OK. Whatever. It's the last day of school. Might as well enjoy it. After all, it will be the last time that I see everyone, before my faked death.

What no one but the vamps knew was that Edward and I were engaged, and were getting married tomorrow, after which I would, finally, be changed.

The rest of the ride to school passed on in silence.

Then, as we got there, the sun began to peer through the clouds.

"Oh, you have Got to be freaking kidding me."

"Bella, relax. Just get out of the car. I'll come pick you up later. No point in making a scene over something I can't control."

"Excuse me! I wasn't making any scene. I was only…"

"Bella. You are going to be late. Go. Now. I've got to get home before light decides to shine on me."

"Whatever, Edward. I'll see you later"

The rest of the day passed in a blur. There was an assembly in the auditorium. Sadly, since Forks is so small, there aren't many seniors, so they don't bother with a graduation ceremony. We received our diplomas, and it was time to go.

I got outside, and….Edward wasn't there?

Maybe he forgot.

Lucky for me, the Cullen mansion was only a fifteen minute walk from the school. Since it was such a beautiful day, I decided to take advantage and walk.

When I got to the mansion, I didn't see anyone around.

I decided to go up to Edward's room and wait for someone to come home, so they could take me to get my stuff from Charlie's.(I was supposedly going on vacation with Alice for graduation. The plane was going to "crash" in order to give my parents closure.)

My world shattered as I opened the door.

I saw Alice on top of Edward…._kissing _him. He was kissing her back, the way I wanted him to kiss me. I refocused by vision and took in the whole scene. I noticed both were completely unclothed and Edward was…..was….God…he was _fucking my best friend._ How could they! My fucking wedding is tomorrow, dammit.

I couldn't contain my gasp.

They both turned around to look at me.

"How could you. Fuck you both. HOW COULD YOU!"

"Isabella, do not use that sort of language. It does not become a lady such as yourself. That language is for lowlifes and scum."

"Fuck you EDWARD! It is lowlifes like you and Alice you should take into consideration. Who cheats on their fiancé with their best friend!"

"Bella. Relax. It's not what it looks like."

"Shut up Alice. Don't tell me to fucking relax. It is EXACTLY what it looks like."

"No Bella. You shut up. You aren't going to tell anyone anything. Tomorrow you are going to marry me, and you are going to forget this ever happened. If you don't do as I say….. Well. Let's just say you won't live to disobey me again. And…..by the way….I'm not changing you…ever. Understand?"

"Ye..es. I und..ders..stand." No I don't. Once I get out of this house, you won't be seeing me again. I quickly diverted my thoughts so that Alice wouldn't SEE what I was planning on doing.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow at the altar. Take my car and go home. I have some unfinished business to attend to. (I can't believe that fucker. He had the fucking nerve to wink at Alice as he said that!) Alice will pick you up at seven tomorrow morning. Goodbye Bella." Yes, goodbye Edward. You won't be seeing me at the damn alter, or anywhere else, ever again.

I ran out of there, and got into Edward's Volvo. Why was this happening to me? It took a total stranger in a newspaper to make me doubt. And it took a betrayal of love to prove my doubts.

I needed my best guy friend. I called Jacob from my cell on the way home, and he said he'd meet me at Charlie's.

"Bella! What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

The tears had started to fall on the way home. I may have been pretty pissed off, but I was also heartbroken.

"Jake, I need you to take me to the airport, please, and come with me to Italy. Please, I'll explain on the way. I need you so that Alice can't see me."

"Alright, Bells. Hold on. I'll be back in a few with a carry-on. Get your stuff, and get ready."

He gave me a brief hug, got in his Rabbit, and drove off.

I ran inside, to my room, and grabbed the bags I had packed for my "trip" with Alice. I couldn't believe what they had done. A hole was opening in my chest, and I felt like I wanted to die. But I wouldn't. Not this time. Once, he left. Now it was my turn. I refused to be Edward's pet, and I certainly would not remain human.

I left Charlie a note.

_Dad,_

_I caught Edward with Alice, and it hurt me so much. I can't stay anywhere near him. I love you so much. I'll try to keep in touch. I need to start over, and make a good life for myself. The time I have spent here with you has been the best time of my life. I love you so much, never doubt that. Oh, do me a favor please, and arrest Edward for manipulating me and threatening me. Give yourself that satisfaction. I also left my engagement ring on the kitchen table. Please give it back to him for me. I love you so much, Daddy. _

_Good bye._

_I love you._

_Bella x_

I felt really bad for leaving Charlie like this, but I was not going to live a lie. Nor was I going to die for avoiding one.

I ran outside…..Jacob was back.

"Hey Jake. Let's get out of here."

I jumped into the shotgun seat, and said goodbye to my old life. I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to keep myself from falling apart. If I did…..I wouldn't know how to put the pieces back together again.

I told Jake to stop by the bank in Port Angeles before heading to the airport.

"Is there a reason you have a need to drain that bloodsuckers bank account? Why can't you just use the card?"

"Jake, if I used the card, it would make it easier for me to be tracked by Dickward."

"Trouble in paradise, Bells." God, that is so not funny.

Yes, actually. I'll explain while we fly first class. If I'm going to hell, I'm going to do it thoroughly."

"Now, where have I heard that before." Jake paused. "Although, it does sound better coming from you than that bloodsucker."

"My thoughts exactly."

We headed back to the car after the ATM finished dishing out all of Eddy's cash. Man, was he going to regret giving me his credit card.

"How much was in that account, anyway, Bells?"

"Just over 50 million."

Jake smirked at me. "This beats robbing a bank, any day. So, where are we flying to?"

It was time to move on. This is my life, my world, and my independence.

"Italy."


	2. A New Look for Bella Swan

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

We got to the airport in record time. Jake and I managed to get first class tickets to a plane leaving within the hour. And with luck on our side, it was also a direct flight to the airport just outside of Volterra itself.

We boarded the flight quickly, not worrying about luggage, since we didn't bring any. Luckily, we were also the only two people in first class, so we could talk easily.

"Ok, Bells, shoot. What's going on?"

"Jake, if I'm going to talk, you can't interrupt, alright, no matter how angry you get."

"You got it Bells."

"I read an article in the newspaper, about a girl who committed suicide because her boyfriend controlled her life. I started to question mine and Edward's relationship after this, but I didn't dwell much. He was taking me to school, when the sun came out, so he had to drop me off and go home. After school let out, I realized nobody was there to take me home. I thought nothing of it, and since it was a beautiful day, I decided to just walk to the Cullen's house. When I got there, it looked like no one was home, but I let myself in. I was going to just wait in Edward's room until they got back. When I opened the door…I saw Edward….with Alice."

"What's so bad about that, sweetheart?"

He hadn't understood what I meant.

"He and Alice were fucking like bunnies on MY bed in HIS room! Then I confronted him, and HE threatened ME. He told me I was going to marry him. I was never to be changed. And I was to keep my mouth shut, or he would shut it for me. PERMANENTLY!"

I broke down. It was too much. I couldn't handle so much emotional stress in one day. Jake put his arms around me and pulled me into his chest and just let me cry it out.

"Are you Ok?"

"No, Jake. But I will be. This time I won't break. In Volterra, there is a castle. The same one I rescued Edward at. The vampire kings live there. I'm going to go to them, and ask them to change me."

"WHAT! Bella, I will NOT allow this."

"Do NOT start Jacob Black! This is my life and I will do with it what I want. I am tired of being the weak, breakable, defenseless human. I WILL become a vampire. You were right. I am too selfless and forgiving. But not this time. This time I am going to be selfish. This is MY LIFE. I refuse to let someone control it for me. I am going to follow my own path, not the one forced upon me. I only asked for your help, because Alice can't see you. I need to be alive to be changed, and Edward would have killed me before letting me leave him forever. That, and I needed the support of my BEST FRIEND."

I spoke more quietly now.

"I need you Jake. You are my best friend, my brother, the one person I can trust, and the one person I can truly be myself with. I may never love you the way you want me to, but I do love you. And if you love me and know me, like I KNOW you do, then you know that I need this. I need to make my life MINE again. Will you help me, Jakey?"

I paused, and he didn't say anything. I felt rejection sting at me, and tears fill my eyes. Then, I felt Jake's hand pulling my face up to look at him.

"Finally."

"Wait, WHAT!"

"Finally. I thought that you would never stick up for yourself Bells. Never do what's right for YOU. But you did, and you are, and I support that. I am not here as a werewolf ready to save you from becoming a leach, but as a best friend ready to support you. If you want to be a vampire, then fine. Just promise me you will still be my best friend no matter what, and that you'll never lose contact with me, or lose sight of who you are."

"I promise, Jake. Cross my heart and hope to die for real."

We both laughed at my REALLY bad joke. Then the stewardess brought us our food, which, I must say, was actually really good. Go figure. Then again, it is first class.

"There's just one more thing, Jake."

"What's up?"

"I want to change my look first. If I'm gonna be frozen in time, I'm gonna do it in style."

Once we got off the plane, I bought myself a red Porsche Boxster S. Then, I bought Jake a Metallic Midnight Blue 2005 Ferrari 575M Maranello. He almost didn't take it, but I reminded him of all the money I took from me ex-fiancé. I also gave him money to have it shipped to the US for him.

After car shopping, I decided I needed to go shopping. I gave Jake some cash to use while I hit the closest mall. We decided to meet in the food court in six hours. I needed the time to figure out who I was now that I wasn't Edward's Bella. That's when it hit me, I wasn't Bella at all.

From now on, I would be Izzy.

So, first things first. Hair.

I went to the salon and luckily, the women spoke English. All three hairdressers crowded around me, complimenting my beauty, and you know what. I didn't. Blush. Once.

They ushered me into a chair, and e of the three washed my hair, while the other two went back to the other customers.

"Miss, I have an incredible idea for your hair, yes? If you will trust me, I will make your beauty shine even brighter than it does now. The boys will simply fall at your feet."

"That would be perfect. Show me what you got."

At that, she turned me away from the mirror so I would be surprised when I saw the results. I caught a final look in the mirror, and I wondered what I would look like when I turned around.

The woman, whose name I learned was Loretta, spent over an hour on my hair. She cut, trimmed, highlighted, pulled, brushed, and primped every inch of it.

Finally, she said "Si è fatto. It is done. What do you think?"

She turned me around to look in the mirror. What I saw shocked me. I had never thought of myself as pretty, but as plain and ordinary. But I had to say it. The woman in the mirror was .Gorgeous.

My hair was cut. My once waist length curls reached just below my shoulders now. And, my hair was also permanently straightened. I found I also had side bangs framing the left side of my face. And OH. MY. GOD. I had highlights. Bright red highlights. Although, the way it was done made them look amazing. Instead of having streaks, the tips of my hair were the firy red that made my hair look longer and darker than it was.

In other words…."I ABSOLUTELY LOVE WHAT YO HAVE DONE TO MY HAIR, LORETTA. Thank you sooooooooo much."

"It was my pleasure."

After paying for my new look, I went searching for clothes that matched the new me. I walked into dozens of stores, tried on hundreds of clothes, and bought myself a whole new wardrobe.

I bought tons of blouses, tanks, t-shirts, sweaters, jeans, shorts, capris, skirts, dresses, shoes, make-up, and accessories.

I lost count of how many thousands of dollars were gone, and how many trips I made to my car to drop off bags. My whole back seat, trunk, and shotgun seat were packed.

Before meeting Jake at the cafeteria, I went to the bathroom to change out of the clothes that total BITCH Alice bought me, and into an amazingly HOT one that I bought.

This outfit was the one I would meet the Volturi AGAIN in, and I was dead set on making an impression completely opposite of the last time I met them. I would not walk in the weak, scared human who wanted to save her true love's life. I knew what I wanted and I would walk in as a drop-dead gorgeous, sexy, confident woman, with an aim to misbehave.

First, I put on jean booty shorts that were tight as hell to show off my ass, I also put on a tight black tank top with deliciously thin straps, and a plunging neckline. As to not look like a total slut, I put on an army style jacket. It was three-quarter sleeved with frayed ends. It ended above my belly button, and it was fitted. The buttons had black, shiny real onyx stones on them. I completed the outfit with army print converse high tops, a black coach purse, D & G sunglasses, the charm bracelet Jacob gave me (sans diamond), a Helio Ferretti watch, diamond studs, and a silver necklace with an onyx and diamond charm on it in the shape of a skull. I even got a matching skull charm for my bracelet. I dabbed on some gold and glittery eye-shadow, black eyeliner, and shiny lip gloss. Finally, I painted my finger and toe nails gold.

There, perfect.

I checked my purse to make sure I had my car keys, iPod, phone, and id. All there.

Time to get Jacob, and meet the Volturi again. This time, however, I would be joining their family, not avoiding death.

It was time to walk, or rather drive, towards my destiny.


	3. It's Izzy Now Take Me to Your Leaders

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

I met up with Jacob, locating him easily in the crowds. When he saw me, his jaw dropped. Literally.

"Damn, Bells. You look…look…..You look hot as hell!"

"Number 1: Thank you. Number 2: It's Izzy now. And Number 3: Why do you assume hell is hot?"

"Ha, ha, Izzy. Very funny. Your welcome by the way. Come on. Let's get to the cars and to Volterra."

We walked to the car in silence, mostly due to the fact that Jacob was glaring at everything male in my path. That, and I was getting nervous about meeting the Volturi…..again. H HH

I plugged in my iPod to the car's dock on the way to the castle, since there was tons of traffic in and out of the city. I looked in the rear view mirror to see Jake doing the same. I put on What If by Plain White T's and started singing along to the lyrics, finding that they described my situation perfectly.

**What if nobody likes me****  
****what if I don't succeed****  
****What if I give it all that I've got****  
****and I still don't got what they need****  
****What if I don't get anywhere at all****  
****Will I consider myself a failure****  
****will I be that small******

**What if she doesn't like me****  
****what if I'm not her type****  
****What if all the girls that ever like me****  
****Are not the kind of girls that I like****  
****What if I meet the right one and screw it up****  
****Will I consider myself a failure****  
****will I give up******

**I'm gonna keep trying****  
****getting denied just makes me want it more****  
****I'll keep trying and each time push harder than before****  
****I can't live my life always worried about what if****  
****'Cause what if I die tomorrow****  
****Then I never even lived******

**What if they don't like me****  
****what if they think I'm a joke****  
****What if they act nice to my face****  
****But they hate me and I don't even know****  
****What if they end up stabbing me in the back****  
****Will I consider myself a failure or will I fight back******

**I'm gonna keep trying****  
****getting denied just makes me want it more****  
****I'll keep trying and each time push harder than before****  
****I can't live my life always worried about what if****  
****'Cause what if I die tomorrow****  
****Then I never even lived******

**What if nobody likes me****  
****what if I don't succeed****  
****What if I give it all that I've got****  
****and it's not good enough till I bleed****  
****What if I don't get anywhere at all****  
****Will I consider myself a failure****  
****will I be that small******

**NO!******

**I'm gonna keep trying****  
****getting denied just makes me want it more****  
****I'll keep trying and each time push harder than before****  
****I can't live my life always worried about what if****  
****'Cause what if I die tomorrow****  
****Then I never even lived******

**I'm gonna keep trying****  
****getting denied just makes me want it more****  
****(makes me want it more)****  
****I'll keep trying and each time push harder than before****  
****(harder than before)****  
****I can't live my life always worried about what if****  
****'Cause what if I die tomorrow****  
****Then I never even lived****  
****(never even lived)****  
**

The song finished, and I let go of my past. It's over. It's done, and I'm moving on.

I realized that life is short, whether or not you've got eternity. It can end at any point. If I dwell, I'm never gonna let myself really live. With that thought, the hole in my chest closed. I was ready to face whatever fate could throw at me, and I wasn't scared, and I was most certainly not heartbroken.

Finally, we reached Volterra Castle, which apparently had a parking lot. I smirked and stopped the car, motioning for Jacob to do so as well.

He rolled down his window and I rolled down mine.

"This is it Jake. You can't come with me."

"Why the hell not?"

"One of the leaders has a vendetta against werewolves, and I will not risk you or the pack. Besides they might look at me with kinder eyes if I don't walk on with their biggest enemy at my heels, dontcha think?"

"Alright, but I don't like it. Call me whenever you can Bells. I'll miss you."

"Bye Jake."

He drove off, back the way we came, and I watched him turn the corner in my rear view mirror.

I sighed, and started my car again, entering the parking lot.

A male vampire stopped me.

"This is a private lot, Miss. You cannot enter here."

"Actually, Sir, I believe Aro, your master would very much like to see me."

"And why is that, Miss….?"

"Izzy. Isabella Swan. The human with knowledge of vampires, and former fiancé to Dickward CULLEN."

"Well, then, I apologize for the holdup Isabella…."

I interrupted him mid-sentence. "Call me Izzy, and no need to apologize. I understand."

"Izzy then. I am Alec. I believe you met my sister Jane last time you were here, did you not?"

"Yes I did. Pleasure to meet you Alec." I smiled at him, and for a second it seemed that I had dazzled him.

"This way, then. Park your sweet ride, and I will escort you personally to the masters. I can't very well let you become a snack, can I?" He smiled at me, and I swear my heart skipped a beat. What the hell?

He ran along with my car as I pulled into the spot he pointed out to me. Once I parked, he opened my door for me, like a perfect gentleman.

I took the hand he held out, and I felt a shock pass through us. By the look n his face, he felt it too. I froze, and then stepped out of the car.

"Fuck. ...woman.i .seen. I can't imagine how perfect you would be when immortal."

I blushed, and my heart beat quickened at his words. Why was the hot male specimen affecting me so? I had no idea, but I intended to find out.

"Okay. If you are done ogling me, do me a favor. Take me to your leaders."

He laughed and led me through a hell of a lot of doors, and we finally reached the doors to what I assumed was the throne room.

I turned to him nervously, and he gave me an encouraging smile, before nodding that I could proceed.

I took a deep breath before pushing open the doors.

As I did so, the room went so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

Every male vampire had gone slack jawed, and the women were glaring with jealousy. I also could of sworn I heard Alec growl softly next to me. At that, everyone regained their composure.

**Alec's POV**

Ugh. I was on duty in the parking lot for lack of anything to do around here. I am frozen at 20 years old, have no mate, am a vampire, and am currently bored out of my mind. God I sound pathetic.

Suddenly a red Porsche Boxter S pulled up into the lot. The driver was a human woman.

"This is a private lot, Miss. You cannot enter here."

"Actually, Sir, I believe Aro, your master would very much like to see me." As if the king of the vampire world would like to see a human unless it is for a meal.

"And why is that, Miss….?"

"Izzy. Isabella Swan. The human with knowledge of vampires, and former fiancé to Dickward CULLEN." Fucking hell. So this is the human I've heard so much about. But why hasn't she been turned yet, I wonder. I better take her to Aro.

"Well, then, I apologize for the holdup Isabella…."

I was interrupted mid-sentence. "Call me Izzy, and no need to apologize. I understand."

"Izzy then. I am Alec. I believe you met my sister Jane last time you were here, did you not?"

"Yes I did. Pleasure to meet you Alec." I swear my dead heart nearly skipped a beat as she smiled at me, and for a second it seemed that I was unable to have a coherent thought.

"This way, then. Park your sweet ride, and I will escort you personally to the masters. I can't very well let you become a snack, can I?" I smiled at her, and I heard her heart skip a beat. I grinned, glad to have caused such a reaction to her, but unsure as to why I felt such emotions towards a human.

I ran along with her car as she pulled into the spot I had pointed out to her. Once she parked, I opened the door for her, like the gentleman I remember my human mother raising me to be.

She took my hand, and I felt a shock go through me. We both froze for a second, and then she stepped out of the car. God help me. I actually felt my jeans start to tighten uncomfortably.

"Fuck. ...woman.i .seen. I can't imagine how perfect you would be when immortal." Did I say that out loud? By her reaction, it seemed like it.

She blushed, and my dead heart swelled at the sight. It made her whole expression light up beautifully. I could stare at her for days if I could see that blush. Her heart seemed affected as well as the beat quickened at my words. Why was this hot, sexy,, confident woman affecting me so? I had no idea, but I intended to find out.

"Okay. If you are done ogling me, do me a favor. Take me to your leaders."

God, was I really just caught eye-fucking this chick. And what's with the alien reference. I laughed at that one. Who refers to aliens when meeting vampires. I had a feeling life was about to get a hell of a lot more interesting.

We walked hand in hand in silence until we finally reached the doors to the throne room.

She turned to me nervously, and I gave an encouraging smile, before nodding that she could proceed.

She took a deep breath before pushing open the doors. As she did so, the room went so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

Every male vampire had gone slack jawed and their pants tightened visibly as they took in the sight of her, and the women were glaring with jealousy and curiosity. I felt unnerved at all of this for some reason and I growled at them. This caused them to break out of their trances and got me a helluva lot of questioning looks.

Aro stood up and walked towards us. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"


	4. My New Family

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

Aro stood up and walked towards us. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

"I wish to join your family, and be changed."

This seemed to shock Aro. "And what of your mate, Edward?"

I hissed at his words, shocking many of the vampires gathered.

"Edward Fucking Cullen is no mate of mine. I walked in on him in bed with Alice the day before we were to be wed. He then proceeded to threaten me, and warn me that I was to marry him and remain human, for he wouldn't change me."

"WHAT! The utter outrage of such a gruesome thing occurring. Edward Cullen will be punished severely for his actions, Isabella. And I do believe my brothers shall agree with me when I accept you into the family. Am I correct?"

I was shocked at Aro's words. And excited as well.

Another vampire stepped forward. Caius, I believe he was called.

"Yes, of course. Isabella would make a fine addition to our ranks. What say you, Marcus?"

Marcus laughed, obviously shocking every vampire in the hall.

"I say that it is an excellent idea. In fact, she will not be a mere guard."

Aro looked at his brother, shocked at his words.

"What do you mean, Marcus."

"Her bonds, brother, are amazing. She has already bonded to everyone in this room, and all but four are bonds of sisters and brothers. Of the other four, one is to me, as her father. The other two are to you and Caius as uncles."

"Very interesting. And the fourth?"

"The fourth is to Alec. It is an undecided bond. It is that of a brother, but with the potential to be that of a mate, although not a soul mate. That bond remains hidden to both as of yet."

Everyone turned to Alec and I, shocked at this turn of events.

Aro seems absolutely enthralled at the idea of having me in the family. And according to Marcus, everyone is bonded to me like a giant family. Seems I will most definitely be changed after all. And as Marcus' daughter, and Caius and Aro's niece on top of it!

"When will I be changed, Aro?"

"Tomorrow morning, la mia estella. I simply cannot wait. I have always wanted a niece."

I smiled at this.

"Well then, _Uncle_ Aro. Tomorrow morning it is. However, is there anywhere I can get a last meal?"

Aro brightened at what I called him and laughed at the thought of a last meal.

"We have a kitchen, Little One. Alec shall take you."

I went to walk away when Marcus hugged me. I was shocked, but then I hugged him back. It felt natural, and I felt safe in his arms. He smiled at me as he pulled back, and he kissed my forehead. "Enjoy your last meal, and be sure to sleep once more. Sweet dreams, mia figlia."

"Goodnight, father." Marcus' answering smile was brilliantly happy.

I was almost at the door when Caius called me.

"Bella, will you hunt animals or humans?"

"I will hunt animals, if that is alright Uncle Caius. I cannot stand the thought of harming a human being. Oh, and please call me Izzy."

"Animals it is then, Izzy. I suppose we don't have a chance at converting you. Carlisle seems to have gotten to you before we had a chance."

We both smiled at this, and then I followed Alec to the kitchen.

I ended up having a simple omelet for dinner, with only tomato sauce and cheese. Then I had a glass of cold chocolate milk.

After I ate, Alec led me to my new bedroom, which he told me was decorated by my new sisters Heidi and Jane.

The room was huge. In the middle was a king sized bed with black, white, and silver blankets and pillows. The color of the room was a beautiful midnight blue that was so dark, it was almost black. Against the wall opposite the bed was a huge vanity, on which was all the make-up and perfume I had purchased at the mall. On the right wall were two giant doors that led into a walk-in closet. I stepped inside and realize someone had emptied my car of the things I had bought, because everything was already hung up and organized. Next to my closet was another door that led into a beautifully decorated bathroom. There was a shower, and a giant Jacuzzi bath tub that I was automatically in love with. The left wall of my room was basically made up of four giant mirrors that acted as doors to walk onto a balcony which had a view of the entire city, and the sunset as well. I had to admit that I was actually in love with my new room.

I turned around to see Alec smiling at me, and my heart skipped a beat again. I couldn't believe that Alec could be my mate. I've known him for only a few hours, but I would give him a chance. I was just worried about hurting him if I found my true soul mate.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Alec himself.

"Izzy, you will be changed first thing in the morning by me, according to Aro. Now, is there anything you want to do before you are changed? A human experience you wish to have?"

I blushed, knowing that there truly was an experience I wanted, one that I craved, one my body yearned for.

"Why do you blush, angel?" he was looking at me with curiosity shining in his ruby eyes.

"I blushing because there is one human experience I want to have before I am changes, but I'm afraid of how you will react to it."

I looked down, only to have him gently lift my face to meet his. "You can ask me anything, my angel. What is it you want?"

"I want you. But I am afraid of what will happen if I was to find my true soul mate."

Realization shone in his eyes, and he smiled at me.

"And you shall have me, my angel, if you want me. And if you or I was to find our true mate, we would merely split on happy terms, as friends. I am willing to give this a try, if only to see where it would go."

I smiled at him, and nodded my head, agreeing with him. He smiled back at me, and moved us over to the bed.

***Lemon***

He cupped my face and kissed me slowly, his own unyielding lips moving in sync with mine. He started kissing me harder, increasing my lust for him. His tongue ran along my bottom lip, seeking entrance to his mouth, which I granted. Our tongues fought for dominance as we pulled each other closer. I straddled him while we explored each other's mouths. His hands moved to take off my jacket, shoes were already long gone.

I broke off the kiss, gasping for breath. He didn't stop, but moved to kiss along my jaw and my neck, sucking and nibbling on my pulse point as the scent of my arousal permeated the air.

He moved his lips to my ear, whispering. "You smell delicious, la mia bella angel. I can't wait to taste you."

I gasped at his words, my arousal heightening, and I removed his shirt eagerly. He chuckled, moving to take off my shirt, groaning when he saw that I wasn't wearing a bra. He cupped my left breast in his hand, massaging it, rolling my hardened nipple between his skilled fingers. At the same time, he took my right breast in his mouth, sucking and licking at my hardened peak, and occasionally biting softly.

My moans were getting louder now, and I was impossibly wetter. I wanted this man so badly, yet he made no move to hurry.

"Please Alec." He removed his mouth from my breast and moved it to my other one, taking my abandoned breast in his hand.

"Tell me, angel, what is it you want?"

"Please….I need you…..to touch me."

"I am touching you, love."

"Oh, god. Please Alec. Please, tou….touch me. Please, touch…..m….my pussy."

He moaned and cursed at my words.

"Talk more, la mia stella. I want to hear what it is you want me to do to you."

As he spoke me removed my shorts, taking in the sight of my rather racy red panties, before ripping them off while growling. I moaned at this, and got wetter as his growl turned me on even more.

"I want you to touch my pussy. I want you to stick your fingers inside me. I want you to taste me, and lick my juices with your tongue. And I want you to growl, because honestly, it is such a fucking turn on."

As I said this he growled, before cupping me with his hand, making me moan. "So wet." I moaned again, and he slipped a finger inside of me and started to pump it in and out. "So tight. You are a virgin aren't you?"

"Yessss." I could barely speak through the sensations Alec was causing within my body.

"This body is all mine to do with as I please."

"Yes, god yes, all yours, Alec."

He growled in appreciation at my words and slipped a second finger inside of me, flexing them inside of me, causing my back to arch. He moved his other arm to the top of my hips, to hold me down, and added a third finger.

"God, Alec. Yes. Harder…..faster…please…Alec!"

I came around his fingers and he moved to lap up my body's juices.

"Fuck…..that….was…"

He purred in agreement, making me shiver. And we'd barely even begun.

**Alec's POV**

God, Isabella was absolutely perfect. When Aro said she had the potential to be my mate, I was shocked, but everything was going perfectly. We knew what we were and were giving it a shot to see where we would go. And now I was making love to the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

She came around my fingers, and as she did, I removed my pants as she did. She looked down, and I noticed her heart beat a little faster.

"No need to be nervous angel, I would never hurt you." I tried reassuring her, as I could tell that she was rather nervous.

"I know Alec, and I trust you."

As she said this, I lined up with her. I kept my eyes on her face, ready to stop, and I thrust into her, breaking her barrier.

**BPOV**

Alec pushed into me, and it hurt. I felt myself stretching around him as a few tears escaped me. I nodded my head for Alec to continue, and he started moving slowly inside of me.

"Please…Alec…faster….harder…"

He didn't hesitate to speed up his thrust, and it felt amazing. I felt something building up inside of me, like pressure that couldn't wait to be released. I kept asking Alec to move faster and harder.

"Come with me, angel."

And come I did. Screaming Alec's name louder than I would have thought possible.

***End of Lemon***

He pulled me towards him and wrapping his arms around me, as I drifted off to sleep.

"Buona notte, mia bella angelo."


	5. Let's Check on the Cullens for a Minute

**Chapter 5**

**CPOV**

I can't believe my youngest daughter is missing. Edward told me that she never exited the building after school, and I can't imagine what happened. Everyone is frantic, searching.

One of Edward's largest back accounts was emptied of all of its money, which was a rather large sum. He assumes that someone stole Bella's credit card and took the money.

Alice says that she is not able to see Bella, and that probably means she's dead. She assumes that whoever robbed her, killed her as well.

Everyone's hearts are breaking.

And Edward was supposed to marry Bella today.

**RPOV**

I can't believe that little human is gone.

Worse. I can't believe I miss her. Everyone is acting completely heartbroken, and Emmett is so serious and depressed.

Hold on….is that….freesia!

I took out my phone and hit the speed dial.

"Em! I caught her scent at the airport in Port Angeles. Meet me here."

He was there within minutes and we began searching for Bella.

The scent ended in an international terminal. She could be anywhere by now. Dammit.

**EPOV**

"Edward, what are we going to do! It's only going to take so long for Jasper to notice that we are happy she is gone."

"Don't worry Alice. How could they find her. You saw her drain my account. There is no trail. Although, we do have to find her?"

"Yes, we do. We cannot let our little toy run away from us. Besides, we never got to sink our teeth into her pretty little neck. That little bitch has to die for disobeying us."

"You're right Alice. But please refrain from using such vulgarity. It does not become you."

"But admit it Edward. It turns you on."

"Yes….I suppose it does."

"We never did finish what Bella interrupted, and no one is home right now. Shall we?"

"Mmmmmmmmmmm."

**JPOV**

I read the last text from Rose. It said that she caught Bella's scent at the airport, which means she could be anywhere by now. We're all heading home now to check in with Alice and Edward on what to do now.

We ran in silence, closing in on the house.

Once we entered the living room, we stood there stunned.

I fell to my knees, agony blinding me, breaking my heart.

"No guilt or regret."

I ran out of the house, screaming, my feet carrying me to the airport. I purchased a ticket to Italy, the animal inside of me barely caged.

**EmPOV**

We walked into the house behind Jasper. Then I saw my bro kneeling on the floor. I turned to look at what made him look in deep pain, and saw Alice and Edweirdo doing "it" on Esme's couch.

"No guilt or regret."

Obviously, Jazz was talking about their emotions.

Suddenly, Jasper got up and ran away from the scene, screaming in rage and pain, the animal unleashed.

I turned to my siblings in shock.

"How could you?" Rosalie attacked Alice, and started beating the shit out of her. I followed suit with Edward.

"Is this why Bella left? No one took her did they? DID THEY? Answer me you fucking physic!"

Damn, Rose kicked ass.

"STOP!"

Rose and I stopped, turning to Esme in shock. She never yells.

"Obviously, Bella left because she found out. Now Jasper has done the same. This morning we got a letter in the mail. The Volturi want to introduce their princess to the vampire world. We have to go to Italy today. We have no choice. If we don't we die, and we'll never find our family members. Alice and Edward will be under Emmett and Rosalie's constant supervision as they are obviously capable of controlling them. We have the tickets. Pack now, and we'll discuss this later. Alice and Edward, I am so disappointed at you. If I was any angrier you would be out of this house. Get ready. We are leaving soon."

"Count your blessings brother. You too Alice. If it were up to me and Rose you two would be burning in the fire place."

We shoved them to the floor and started walking out the door to prepare. We needed to get this over with to find our sister and brother.

"Why do you care about those two. Bella was only a play thing and Jasper was a way for Alice to pass the time while I came to my senses and acknowledged her as my soul mate."

I punched that fucker and he went flying out of the house.

"Bella is my sister and Jasper is my brother. If I ever hear you talking about them in such a way, I will torture you to death. Do I make myself clear?"

Damn. Rose really scared the shit out of those two fuckers. They were almost trembling. I always knew Rosey liked Belly. Now all we had to do was find them and we could be friends.


	6. Transformation with a Shocking Surprise

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

I woke up early the next morning, and I wondered if I had dreamt everything up. Then I looked around me, and I realized that I was in the beautiful room Heidi and Jane designed for me, and that I was lying in bed with Alec.

"Buon mattino, il mio dolce Isabella."

"Good morning, Alec."

There was a knock on the door, and then a male vampire came in. He looked shock to see Alec and me in bed together.

"Hello Isabella, I am Demetri. Aro sent me to inform you that your change will begin in an hour. He asks that you get dressed and meet him in the throne room, ready to begin your transformation into an immortal."

"Thank you Demetri. Oh, and call me Izzy, please."

He nodded at me and smiled before leaving so quickly my eyes couldn't follow his movements.

"Angel, I'm going to go to my room to get ready and I will be here in an hour to take you to Aro, alright?"

"That's perfect Alec."

He gave me a quick kiss on the lips before getting dressed and leaving my room.

I decided to take a quick shower, and found it stocked with my favorite shampoo and conditioner. Once I got out, I dried my hair, before walking into my closet.

I put on a BCBG sleeveless dress that had a deep V-neckline at the front and back, and a banded tiered empire waist with crossover detail at the front of the dress. It had a pleated full skirt with rosettes with ruched texture appliqué. The dress ended at midthigh. I also picked out a pair strappy, gold heels.

Use this link to see the dress & shoes. .com/Dress-Sleeveless-Empire-Waist-Crafted/dp/images/B003MXYZ1W/ref=dp_image_text_z_x_0?ie=UTF8&s=apparel&img=0&color_name=x

To accessorize, I put on a gold ring that had an amber jewel in the center in the shape of a heart. I also put on a matching necklace, and three gold bangles that had amber and diamonds decorating them. I also put on a pair of gold hoops that matched the bangles. I left my hair as it was, opting to just brush it out.

Deeming myself ready, I opened the door to find Alec standing there waiting for me.

"Are you ready, angel?"

"Yea I am. Alec?"

"Yes, Bella."

"How bad is the pain of the change?"

"It feels as if you are burning alive slowly, but it doesn't end. It keeps getting hotter and hotter until it recedes to your heart, and then it dies out quickly. You burn for three days give or take a couple of hours. But don't worry. I will be numbing your senses the entire time. I refuse to let you feel pain."

"Thank you Alec. But what if you need to feed? Won't using your power for so long weaken you?"

"Not to worry. I just fed, and my sister Jane will be bringing me bags of blood every few hours so I can keep my power going."

This said, we reached the throne room. I walked in the open doors and saw what looked to be the entire coven. At one point, Carlisle had shown me pictures of them, and I remembered some of their names. On the thrones were Aro, Caius, and Marcus. Behind them were Athenadora, Caius' wife, and Sulpicia, Aro's wife. Then I saw Jane, Demetri, Felix, Chelsea, Afton, Heidi, and Santiago closest to the thrones.

Aro came to me and took my hand, leading me to an altar like structure in the middle of the room. He had me lie down, before putting shackles on my wrists and ankles, tying me down spread-eagled.

"I assume Alec has explained the change to you on your way here, Izzy. I see you are confused about the shackles, however. They are to make sure that you do not hurt yourself as you thrash around during your change."

"That's fine. So, is it time?"

"Yes it is. I shall see you in three days, il mio nipote. Alec, if you please."

At this, Alec came forth and leaned close to my neck.

"Mi perdoni, Angelo."

He bit into my neck, pushing in his venom, and sealing the wound. He repeated the action with the other side of my neck, both of my wrists, ankles, the crease of my elbows, and the bite mark James had given me.

Then I felt extreme pain spreading through my veins, a slow spreading fire, burning more of me with every beat of my heart. I bit my lip and locked my muscles in place to keep from crying out and thrashing around. I refused to cause any of the vampires in the room to feel sorry for me. I would burn, and burn in silence. Then, I felt the burn ebbing away, along with all of my senses. I knew then that Alec was keeping his promise to me. Finally, I was alone in my mind, with no connection to the outside world, only the knowledge that it was there.

While I was alone in my mind, I thought of everything I wanted to remember about my human life. I remembered my parents, and growing up in Phoenix. I remembered my friends. I remembered Forks. I remembered the Cullens, both the good, the bad, the great, and the terrible. I remembered coming to Italy, and everything that happened since I got here. I remembered that I had a new family waiting for me to wake up, and I remembered Alec, the person I was going to some part of my life with, unsure of how long that would be.

Slowly, I felt myself regaining my senses, and I wondered if it had already been three days.

I opened my eyes and I saw _everything._ Every dust particle in the air, every line on the ceiling, every imperfection in the walls. Then I felt a presence next to me and felt myself moving. I jumped across the room and noticed that I had a whole coven of vampires surrounding me. I felt scared and wanted to get away. I slipped into a crouch, and then…

I heard laughing.

A man was approaching me. I remembered now! It was Aro, my new uncle. I remembered what I was and where I was and I stood up slowly. Aro took my hand.

"Amazing! I still cannot read a single thought. You make quite an amazing vampire Isabella. Welcome to immortality."

I laughed happily, and immediately fell in love with my laugh. It was amazing, a beautiful high tinkling sound like bells.

"Are you thirsty, daughter? I hunted a mountain lion for you, and brought you its blood. You can go hunting later, but this will help you relax."

I turned around to see Marcus smiling at me, holding a goblet of blood. I approached him with a grace that was lost to me in my human life. I took the goblet in my hands and smelled it. It smelled…..

Absolutely revolting.

"Ewwww."

"What do you mean, my darling niece."

I faced Caius to answer. "It smells revolting. It smells like blood when I smelt it as a human, like rust and salt."

Aro laughed, clapping his hands together while everyone else looked at me with shocked eyes and slack jaws.

"Absolutely amazing. Isabella, darling, you must meet my good friend Eleazar. He is staying here with his family for a few weeks. You may have heard of him during your time with the Cullens?"

"Ah yes, Eleazar. Carlisle told me so much about you and your family. Your gift is to tell a vampire's gift, if I am not mistaken?"

"Yes it is, my child. And you have quite a few gifts my dear."

"More than one!" Aro looked at me like a child at the candy store.

"Yes, more than one. Her first power is a highly strong mental and physical shield that is able to expand to shield others using barely any energy. This can also be used to make herself invisible, and to cut off her scent and any sounds she makes. She may be able to expand her shield and use it to make copies of the powers of others, but I'm not completely sure. Her second is an immunity to bloodlust, as you have just seen. Third, she is telekinetic, which is the paranormal ability of the mind to influence matter, time, and space. Basically, she can move things with her mind, freeze or manipulate time, and make things appear out of thin air. This expands into mind control as well. Lastly, she can control the weather."

By the time Eleazar finished talking everyone was staring at me slack-jawed.

Aro was the first to come to his senses, "This is absolutely amazing. My niece is the most powerful vampire in the world, and the soon to be princess of the Volturi."

Now it was my turned to be shocked. "Pr..PRINCESS!"

"Marcus replied, "Of course. As my daughter, you will take the Volturi name, which means you will be crowned as our princess, as I am one of the kings."

"Oh, I understand, and I would be honored to be your princess."

My father looked proud, Aro had that creepy excited smile on his face, and Caius appeared to be smiling. At least, it LOOKED like a smile. Honestly, it looked like a cross between a grimace and a smirk. We'll have to work on that. Oh, where was I?

"Izzy, may I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure Alec, let's go to my room."

We ran to my room at vampire speed, and I was just reveling in the amazing sensation. Once we got there, we sat down on the corner of my bed.

"What is it Alec?"

**APOV**

"Izzy, this morning, the Irish coven arrived as well as Eleazar's. Maggie, one of the coven is my soul mate."

I looked down, ashamed. A few nights, I had made love to this beautiful woman, and now I found my mate in another.

"Alec Volturi! Do not look down in shame! Just the other night we told each other that if one of us found our true mate we would split on happy terms. This was simply not meant to be. Now, go to your mate and get to know her. I'm sure I won't make a good friend in her by taking up her time with you. You are a good friend, Alec. It just seems we were meant to be brother and sister, not lovers."

She had me shocked by this speech. I could not believe how a woman could have such a capacity to love.

"Thank you, Izzy."

I walked out off her room, happy that I could have a friend in such an amazing woman.

**BPOV**

I watched as Alec walked out.

I was really happy for him, but I couldn't help but wonder why no man ever seemed to stay with me. Was there something wrong with me that made it impossible to keep a mate?

"My daughter, what bothers you?"

"O, father! I didn't hear you coming. Nothing is wrong, I'm just thinking."

"Angel, I can tell you are lying to me. Tell me what's wrong." He seemed truly interested in what was wrong. I knew he wanted me to be happy, and to trust him.

"It's just….I understand that things happen but….some things aren't meant…am I unworthy of love?" I started to dry sob, finally understanding the impact of having no tears. It made it so much harder to just let go of my emotions.

"o, my daughter. I promise you will be happy, just give it time. Edward doesn't, never did, deserve you. And Alec found his true mate. I promise you that yours will be a part of your life sooner than you can imagine." He gave me a hug. Walking out of the room. He had a twinkle in his eye that made me believe he knew something I didn't know.

My father walked back into my room. "O, Izzy, come to the throne room. There is someone here I think you should see."


	7. This Should be Interesting

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

I ran with my father towards the throne room. When we got there, I noticed that the visitor was not yet in the throne room. However, the Volturi coven was, along with Eleazar's coven and the Irish coven.

Maggie, I'm guessing it was, seemed a little nervous, so I gave her an encouraging smile, which she returned. It hurt a little to see Alec with Maggie, but I was happy for him.

"Come, my daughter, we had another throne added. You now sit between my throne and Aro's."

The throne was beautiful, and I said so. I got a smile Caius in return. He picked it, go figure. It was a gold throne with intricate Gaelic designs engraved into it. The seat and back were a beautiful black velvet with red accents.

"Uncle Aro, who is the visitor?"

As if on cue, the doors to the throne room were thrown open and in walked…Jasper Hale.

The shit is about to hit the fan my friend.

As he walked toward the thrones, he kept his head down. He hadn't noticed me yet.

"Your majesties, I have come to request that I may join your coven."

This is when he decided to look up, and then…..his jaw dropped.

"Bella! Edward and pixie bitch said that you were probably dead. Are you alright?" I could tell that he knew EXACTLY what was going on between dick and bitch. Damn, he looked like he was someone else. And mind you, that someone else was hot as fuck.

"Izzy, actually. And as to what Dickward and pixie bitch said, I really don't give a flying fuck. They can go jump into a volcano for all I care. The old Bella is gone. I refuse to be the pathetic human shy pushover anymore. The second I see either one of them I am ripping them to pieces. When I found out my best friend was fucking my fiancé I called my werewolf of a little brother, and got my ass on a plane. The second I got here, I went from Bella to Izzy, who is Marcus' daughter, and soon going to be the crowned princess of the Volturi."

Once I was done, I noticed Jasper was frozen in shock. I took that second to look him over. I never really got to know Jasper, since Fuckward and fairy were too _scared_ for me to let me near him. Then I noticed all of his scars, and I remembered that Dickward never told me his history, too afraid that I was too _fragile and innocent_ to hear it. But still, I didn't really care, he was so hot I wanted to strap him to my bed and have my way with…Hold up a sec!

Where are these thoughts coming from!

Jasper is my brother…

Jasper is my brother…

Jasper is my brother…

Jasper is my brother…

I kept repeating this to myself, before I jumped him right there.

I noticed he wass staring at me, with a smirk on his lips. Oh Shit! Fuck! Empath! Now would be a great time to figure out how to use my shield.

The second I thought that, I felt something expand over me, cacooning me in warmth and protection. I also noticed that Jasper looked confused.

"Shit! I think I used my shield!"

Everyone whipped around to stare at me.

"Ummm..did I say that out loud?"

Jasper finally spoke again, "Yea darlin', ya did."

Fuck. Me. Sideways. Southern accent…..fuck. my. life.

So much for clean thoughts of my _brother_, now all I wanted to do was save a horse, ride a cowboy.

"Wells, my niece, I'm glad you have figured out to use one of your powers." Aro continued, talking to Jasper, "As for you, I would be honored to have the god of war in my coven. Will you keep your last name as Hale, or change it to Volturi?"

"Actually, I think I'll change it back to Whitlock. I ain't been Jasper Whitlock for a while, but I'm startin' to think I should go back to my roots."

"That's perfectly fine. Izzy, you two have much to talk about. Why don't you escort Mr. Whitlock to his room. It will be the one next to yours. Help him get settled. When you're ready, come back here and we'll discuss your coronation. Jasper, you may come as well. I think you will serve well as Izzy's personal guard. Together, I believe you would be unstoppable in a fight, between her powers, and your fighting skills."

I was shocked, but also a little excited to have Jasper as my guard.

"I'd be honor'd to be her guard, Marcus."

Marcus nodded at Jasper, pleased with his response.

I stood from my throne, and motioned to Jasper to follow me.

**APOV**

"Marcus, not that I am opposed to the boy being Izzy's guard, but you do not make the decisions without consulting me. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that this was the perfect way for Bella to connect with her soul mate."

Marcus just stared at me smirking while the vampires in the throne room, including myself, were shocked into silence again.

Caius broke the silence. "This should be interesting."

It most certainly would be. The two most powerful vampires were soul mates. Let us be grateful they are on our side and not against us.

**JPOV**

I finally got off the damn plane, and stole the first fast car I saw. It was about midnight when I reached Volterra.

I walked in, and approached the secretary, Gianna.

"May I speak to the kings, it is quite urgent. Tell them it is Jasper of the Cullen Coven."

"Ah yes, Mr. Hale. Give me just a moment."

I took that moment to try and control the beast trying to break free inside of me. But I was barely hanging on.

"The masters ask that you walk to the throne room now."

"Thank you."

I walked through the halls, towards the throne room. I pushed open the door and kept my gaze down. If I began to feel threatended by all of the vampires there, the beast would break free easily.

"Your majesties, I have come to request that I may join your coven."

This is when I decided to look up, and then…..no fucking way.

"Bella! Edward and pixie bitch said that you were probably dead. Are you alright?" I could tell that she knew EXACTLY what was going on between the two. Damn, she had changed so much. She was a vampire now, obviously, but she looked like a woman rather than the teenager who was with Edward. Her hair looked amazing, and her body….well fuck she was hot. The animal inside me seemed to agree with me, wanting to claim her. Honestly, I really didn't care that she was supposed to be my sister.

"Izzy, actually. And as to what Dickward and pixie bitch said, I really don't give a flying fuck. They can go jump into a volcano for all I care. The old Bella is gone. I refuse to be the pathetic human shy pushover anymore. The second I see either one of them I am ripping them to pieces. When I found out my best friend was fucking my fiancé I called my werewolf of a little brother, and got my ass on a plane. The second I got here, I went from Bella to Izzy, who is Marcus' daughter, and soon going to be the crowned princess of the Volturi."

I was frozen in shock. I was filled with pride that little Miss Bella finally grew a back bone.

Then I noticed that she was looking me up and down and…Christ! She was sooo eye-fucking me. Imagine what Emmett would say if he knew his sister was filled with lust for me so soon after she left Edward's ass in Forks.

I stared at her, with a smirk on his lips. When she noticed, she seemed to remember that I was an empathy and was filled with embarrassment and annoyance. The second I thought that, I felt something block me, keeping me from feeling her emotions. I'm sure I looked confused.

"Shit! I think I used my shield!"

Everyone whipped around to stare at her. Ah, a dhield. That explains how she was able to block vampire powers.

"Ummm..did I say that out loud?"

"Yea darlin', ya did."

Damn. She looked so lustful when my accent came out. I guess I'll have to use it more often.

"Wells, my niece, I'm glad you have figured out to use one of your powers." Aro continued, talking to me now, "As for you, I would be honored to have the god of war in my coven. Will you keep your last name as Hale, or change it to Volturi?"

"Actually, I think I'll change it back to Whitlock. I ain't been Jasper Whitlock for a while, but I'm startin' to think I should go back to my roots."

It had been so long since I used that name. Charlotte and Peter still used it. Ah, my brother and sister. It's been far too long. I'm gon' have to pay them a visit soon. Maybe I can bring Isabella?

"That's perfectly fine. Izzy, you two have much to talk about. Why don't you escort Mr. Whitlock to his room. It will be the one next to yours. Help him get settled. When you're ready, come back here and we'll discuss your coronation. Jasper, you may come as well. I think you will serve well as Izzy's personal guard. Together, I believe you would be unstoppable in a fight, between her powers, and your fighting skills."

I was shocked, I would be Izzy's guard. And wait, did he say powers? As in plural? It seemed Miss Isabella and I have a lot to talk about.

"I'd be honor'd to be her guard, Marcus."

Marcus nodded at me pleased with my response.

Izzy stood from her throne, and motioned for me to follow her.

We ran to my new room in silence. A strained and uncomfortable silence, because all I wanted to do was rip that dress off of her and fuck her against the wall of the castle. As it was, my pants were way too tight.

"All right Jasper. This is your room .You probably want to change so just go into the closet. I saw Jane and Heidi sneak out of the throne room so they probably have everything set."

"Alright darlin', just give me a second. I'll call you in when I'm ready. We have a lot to talk about."

I smiled, and was happy that she sent one right back to me.

I walked into my room and was shocked. It was absolutely perfect. Light, wooden, simple furniture. The bed in the corner was made with light brown covers, accented with red. There was a desk in the other corner, and the walls were covered in books. Many, I saw, were about the civil war.

I went into the walk in closet. I was amazed again. Not only were the two girls obviously fanatic shoppers, but they actually went with your tastes, unlike pixie bitch. I ripped off ALL of my clothes and made a mental note to burn them. I decided to go commando, putting on a pair of loose fit, worn jeans. I threw on a black wife-beater, and a pair of black cowboy boots. To top it off, I grabbed the cowboy hat that matched the boots. The only thing I kept from before was my black leather Cullen crest.

I walked over to the door and opened it.

**BPOV**

Oh. MY. FUCKING. GOD.

This is my torture. Jasper opened the door dressed like a cowboy from any girl's wet dream. I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped.

"You gonna stand there eye-fuckin' me all day darlin', or are ya gonna come in."

Old Bella would have blushed and ran away.

"Mmmm. Not sure. On one hand you look hot as hell standing there, cowboy. On the other hand, there is a brand new bed in your room made of re-inforced titanium. After all, I've always wanted to save a horse and ride a cowboy."


	8. Realization

Chapter 8

**JPOV**

I can't believe she said that. Of all the fucking things she could have said, she had to say the one that would turn me on the most.

I slammed the door of my room closed. At vampire speed, I grabbed Izzy and slammed her into the bed.

"You should watch what you say Darlin'. If you play with fire, you tend to get burned."

"Good thing I'm not afraid of fire."

Shit, what was this woman doing to me. I couldn't actually do this, could I?

That thought went out the window when he started grinding into me. Fuck it.

I cradled Bella's face in my hands and kissed her.

**BPOV**

Holy Shit! This man can kiss like a fucking god.

Just as his hands began moving to the zipper of my dress, "Well, don't let me interrupt anythin'. Carry on."

Jasper and I jumped away from each other, and turned to face the intruder.

"Peter! What the fuck are you doing in Volterra? Actually, what the fuck are you doing in my room?"

**JPOV**

Just as my hands began moving to the zipper of her dress, "Well, don't let me interrupt anythin'. Carry on."

Izzy and I jumped away from each other, and turned to face the intruder.

"Peter! What the fuck are you doing in Volterra? Actually, what the fuck are you doing in my room?"

Not that I minded my brother being here, but he chose a fucking bad time to interrupt.

"Sorry, Major. Since you were going to be visiting me soon, I figured I might as well visit you instead. Besides, gives me a chance to meet this lovely little lady."

I felt a growl working its way out. I was still on edge. The animal was in more control, but it was still trying to break free.

"Whoa. Sorry, Major, I meant no disrespect."

"Alright! Will someone please clue me in to what the hell is going on here! And knock it off cowboy, no need to growl. Although," she said, turning to Peter, "if you want to keep your body parts where they are, I suggest not pissing Jazz off."

That's my girl. Wait, back up a sec, since when was she my girl. Although, admittedly, I liked the sound of that.

"Well, sweet cheeks, I'm Peter Whitlock, Jasper's brother. You'll probably understand more when he tells you his story. Anyway, my power is to, well, know shit. So, since I knew he was comin' to visit me, I beat him to the punch."

"Oh, well, ok. I'm Izzy. By the way, why did you call him Major?"

This is where I decided to interrupt.

I leaned into her, and whispered, "I'll tell ya later, darlin'." I smirked when she shuddered.

"I'll hold you to it."

**BPOV**

Shit, I can't believe it. How could I be so turned on, when all he did was whisper something in my ear?

"All right you two, break it up."

I heard a slap, followed by "Shit! Fuck, woman, can you not hit me in front of company?"

I turned around to see a woman, appearing to be around 20, standing next to Peter. She was probably about a foot shorter than him, but she obviously could keep him in line.

Peter, by the way, seemed to be in his mid-twenties, with short, wavy, blond hair. He seemed muscular, although not as much as Jazz. He too, was covered with vampire bites. Actually, now that I looked at her, so was Charlotte.

She turned to me and said, "Hello Princess, I'm Charlotte, and it seems my idiotic husband has already introduced himself to ya."

"Nice to meet you, and just call me Izzy. Princess is much too formal. Besides, it's not even official yet."

"No problem, Izzy." She smiled, and then turned to face Jasper.

"Now you, brother, have some explainin' to do. I haven't seen hide nor hair of you since you moved in with that bitchy little pixie over a hundred years ago." She looked very scary, and I realized I seriously didn't want to piss her off.

"Sorry, Char. I guess I do have some explainin' to do. Darlin', why don't you go talk to the brothers about the coronation, and I'll catch up with Peter and Charlotte. If that's alright with you?"

I was shocked.

"What's wrong darlin', why are you so shocked?"

"Nothing, it's just, well, no one has ever let me have my own opinion before. Even when I got here, it kinda seemed like everything was being decided for me."

I heard growls from all three vampires as I said this.

"Well, darlin', you'll get used to having your own choice with me. I'll never force ya to do anythin' ya don't want to."

"Same goes for us, sweetheart." That one was Peter, and Charlotte obviously agreed, shaking her head vehemently towards me.

"Alright, you guys catch up, and I'll go talk with my dad and uncles."

"See ya later cowboy." I winked at Jazz, and then ran out of there at vampire speed.

**JPOV**

"See ya later cowboy." She winked at me, and just fuckin' ran out of here. Shit, I'm in big trouble. I have a feeling she's gonna give me a permanent case of blue balls.

"That's one smokin' babe, dude. Beats pixie bitch any time."

"Ya, she does. Now, do yourself a favor and stop lusting after her, or I'm gonna rip off your dick."

"Sorry Major, can't help myself." Char did the honors and slapped him upside the head. "Ow! Dammit woman!" Char just smirked and turned towards me.

"Now, you have some explainin' to do brother."

"Ya, I do. First, I just wanna apologize. After everything we've been through, I just left you guys without lookin' back. I'm real sorry."

"It's alright, now just don't do it again, or I'll rip off YOUR dick." Peter smirked at me and gestured for me to continue.

"When that pixie bitch found me, I was astounded. She talked about such an amazin' future. She said we would be happy, and I wanted that. I was always happy with you guys, but something felt missin'. I thought this was it. We went to the Cullens, and, even though it was a struggle, I wanted to change my diet. I couldn't stand feeling the emotions that came with killin' an innocent. Theirs or mine."

I remembered the feelings of my victims, and they haunt me 'til this day.

"Years passed, and every time I would slip up, I would feel how disgusted Alice and Edward were. And that just made me feel worse. But, I loved Alice, and I ignored Edward, stupid know it all that he was. Esme and Carlisle would make me feel supported, but every slip up, I could feel their disappointment. Rosalie and Emmett were the most supportive. They cared about me unconditionally, and would help me when I slipped up. Then we moved to Forks again, and Dickward fell in love with Izzy."

"Hold up, Major. Are you sayin' that Izzy was Edward's Bella?"

"Ya, how did ya know 'bout that?"

"Heard the Volturi talkin' bout it when I checked in with them a year ago. Carry on. You can also skip all of the injuries and vampire attacks and werewolves, we heard about that from Aro too."

"Alright, so anyway, the weeks before their wedding, Edward started actin' strange. Alice too. I assumed it was just stress with plannin' a weddin' and Izzy's change. Then we get home, soon after Bella was supposed to get there after school, and we find Edward and Alice sobbin' on the sofa, telling us Bella was attacked and was probably gone. We all went out searchin' and Rose called to tell us she caught a scent, which she lost at the airport. We all went back home, and found Edward and Alice goin' at it like fucking bunnies. I couldn't handle it, so I ran away, and came here. Then I ran into the woman I thought was dead, who is now a hot as fuck vampire. Now I'm Izzy's personal guard and a Whitlock again."

Both of them had their mouths hanging open. They were shocked, but I could feel the anger building.

Then Peter had to add in his two cents, "That explains why you were with Izzy. So, what is this, a rebound?"

I growled at him. "I don't know what this is. Ever since I got here, all we've been doing is buildin' up some major sexual tension."

"Chill dude, I was kiddin'. Besides, Miss Isabella seems to have gotten the rebound out of the way. Heard from Demetri that she and Alec did the deed her first night here, when she was still human."

"Are you kidding me?" I roared in anger. I wanted to find Alec and rip her apart for touchin' my mate. That thought shut me up. MATE! What the fuck? Where did that come from?

"Looks like someone is havin' an epiphany."

"Shut up Peter." I sat back on the bed and rubbed my face with my hands. Then, I said it softly, "I think she may be my soul mate. The way we are acting, and the way she feels in my arms. I don't know man, this could be it."

Peter and Char smiled at me like they won the fuckin' lottery. "What are you two smilin' about?"

"Took you long enough, Major. I wondered when you'd realize she was your true mate. We figured it out around the time when you threatened to rip my dick off. Anyway, sorry about the rebound comment, I was just tryin' to push you so you'd realize what she was to you. I don't want you to fuck this up, bro."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Peter." I said sarcastically.

"Any time, bro. Any time."

"I have to tell her my story, don't I?"

Charlotte took this on, "Well, for one, you already said you would. And two, it's as good a place as any to start."

I sighed, and just laid down thinkin' of what I was gonna tell Izzy, and hoped she wouldn't run away.

**BPOV**

I ran to the throne room, keeping what had happened in mind. I wondered what the hell was going on between me and Jasper. I wanted him, but not just as someone to have sex with, but as a mate. But that's what scared me. Just a few days ago, I was engaged and to be married. Now, I want to claim a new mate. I guess I really need to talk to Jasper lately.

I got to the throne room, and pushed the doors open to see my father and uncles talking at their thrones.

"Ah, mia figlia. There you are. I suppose you had an interesting talk with Jasper, Peter, and Charlotte?"

If I was human, I would have blushed.

"Interesting is one way to put it."

"Oh, pray tell why?"

Well, shit. Now the three were staring at me curiously. Fuck it. Old Bella would run away, but I might as well see if Izzy can make a vampire pass out from shock.

"Well, you see, they interrupted my make out session with my cowboy, and then started talking about some shit I don't understand yet, like why Peter calls Jazz Major. Now, I'm confused as hell, and wondering what I'm going to do."

They looked at me with grins on their faces. Marcus spoke, "No need to be confused dear. It's all perfectly clear, you want him to be your mate. As to what you're going to do, you're going to do what your heart tells you to."

I smiled at him. "Thanks daddy." He beamed at that.

Aro broke the silence, "We pretty much have everything set for the coronation. It's very traditional. All you need to do is go to Heidi and Jane to pick a dress, and then be ready to enter the ballroom at 5 pm on Saturday evening. And bring a date, may I suggest Jasper?"

He smirked at me. "Uncle Aro, SERIOUSLY?"

"What, it was a mere suggestion…"

Caius and Marcus actually started laughing at the look on my face. "Stop laughing at me!" Of course, that only made them laugh harder. Finally, Aro and I joined in. It felt good to let go for a few minutes.

"Alright, my daughter, may I speak to you in private for a moment?"

"Sure, daddy."

He led me into a room next to the throne room. It seemed to be his office.

"What's bothering you, Izzy?"

I thought he was going to ask that. Damn.

"I'm just a little nervous about telling jasper how I feel. I mean, he obviously felt something, but what if I'm just a rebound?"

"You're not."

I was getting hysterical.

"But how do you know that?"

He walked over and pulled me into his arms.

"Because it is my gift to read the relationships between people. I checked your lines, my daughter, and he is your soul mate, as you are his. It is impossible for him to not feel for you, as you do for him."

I looked at him in shock. "My soul mate?"

He smiled at me, and nodded.

"Go to him."

He didn't have to say another word. In seconds, I was standing at his door. Before I had the chance to knock, Peter opened the door.

"Go on in, sweetheart. We'll leave you two alone to talk."

I nodded my thanks, and walked in. Charlotte closed the door behind her and Peter.

"Hey, Jazz."

"Hey, Darlin'." He stood from the bed and smiled at me. He walked over and took my hand in his, leading me to sit next to him on the bed.

"I think it's time I told you my story."


	9. A Story with Interesting Surprises

_Hi everybody. Sorry I haven't updated….been busy with school. Anyway, thank you all sooo much for the amazing reviews-They really inspire me to keep writing. In response to the reviews saying not to won't overdo the Jasper story, not to worry. I am remaking it completely, so please read. _

_I am dedicating this chapter to my best friend Nandine, and making her a character in my story._

_Enjoy, and please keep reading and reviewing._

**JPOV**

I led Bella over to the bed and we sat down. I looked at my hands as I wondered where to start.

"Jazz, whatever you can tell me, it doesn't matter. I would never run away from you."

If it was anyone else, I wouldn't have believed her, but Izzy was radiating sincerity, confidence, compassion, and love. I took a deep breath and lay down on the bed. Izzy lay down with me, putting her head on my chest. I wrapped my arm around her, and began to tell her my story.

_Flashback_

_I had just joined the army, and I was moving up through the ranks quickly. I had a way with people, and could convince them to do anything, to put their trust in me. Soon, I got promoted to Major Whitlock._

_I was leading my men south, to face off with an army that supposedly was waiting for us on the border of Mexico. We had a spy working for us and he hadn't been wrong yet. We just didn't know he was a double agent. We also didn't know he wasn't human._

_We faced the army, but something seemed…off. They were all inhumanly beautiful, wearing ripped and bloodied clothes. They had no weapons. When they attacked, no one even saw them move. They were vampires. We had been led there as food for them. They were all ruthless, uncontrollable newborns._

_They tore into arms, legs, necks, whatever they reached first. My men were taken down one by one. I tried to fight back, but I was taken down myself. I felt one of them bite my neck. I thought it was the end, but then he let me go, having been distracted by a newborn fight in the distance. I felt a fire spread through me, and I screamed, but no one came. _

_After three days, the fire stopped. I stood in the battle field, amongst all the dead soldiers. When I smelt their blood, it drove me crazy, but my loyalty to them wouldn't let me drain the blood left in their bodies. I ran to the nearest town, and found a man about to rape a woman. I ripped the man off of her, and when she was gone, I drained him. That's when I admitted to myself that I was a vampire._

_Afterwards, I ran home, back to Texas. Even if I couldn't get near my family, I had to make sure they were alright. I thought back to my parents and my little sister, Nandine. She was only a year younger than me, and I missed her so much when I went to war. _

_After about six hours, I crossed the border into Texas. I ran to my home town, and smelt blood everywhere. The Union flag was up over where the confederate flag once stood proud. I ran to my old home, and almost broke down. My father was lying on the lawn, decapitated. I walked inside the house, and found my mother lying on the floor in the kitchen, with a sword through her heart. _

_I searched everywhere for my little sister, and I found her lying in the tree house, where we used to spend so much time together. She had several wounds in her stomach, but she was still breathin'._

"_Jazz?"_

"_Yeah, Nandine, it's me. Hold on, Nandy, it'll be alright." _

"_I can't, soo tired."_

"_Please Nandy, don't leave me."_

_She didn't respond. I could hear her heart slowin' down. I did the first thing my instincts told me to. I bit into her wrist, ankles, and her neck. I tasted the blood, but I loved my little sister too much to drain her. I pumped my venom into her. _

_Three days later, she woke up as a vampire, and I took her hunting. We lived like nomad for three months, before it happened._

_We were traveling close to the border between Texas and Mexico, when we were surrounded by newborns. We fought them off as best we could, but the newborns had some training, and we didn't. I told Nandy to run, and she got away. I, however, was captured._

_We ran for about an hour, before reaching some kind of camp. I was thrown into a tent. I tried to run for it, but was stopped by a Hispanic woman._

"_Now, now. Don't try to run. You wouldn't get very far. My name is Maria. You see, I know my newborns changed you, but you left before I could bring you back to my camp. I gave you immortality, and you must repay the favor. You have a gift, I can tell. You are an empath. That power will be great in training newborns, but first you will be trained yourself."_

_For months, I was trained. I fought for my life every day. Maria was pleased with my progress and I was….rewarded. I got more blood than the others, more clothes, more freedom. Often I was given the privilege, (sarcasm,) to please her sexually. As time passed, I became more and more depressed. I was a killing machine, destroying newborns, taking down enemies with ease, capturing new territories. Over a century passed and I became depressed. I was covered in bites and scars. I hated this life. _

_One day, I changed a man. Peter, who you just met. We became close. He was my only fried in over a century. After a few months, I changed his mate, Charlotte. He was allowed to live passed the year mark, because of his ability to "know shit", but she was not. I helped them both escape, and after a few months, they came back for me. _

_I tried to find my sister when I left, but I found out that Maria had captured her in spite of my treachery to her. Peter and I devised a plan to save her, and it worked. However, we had to make some last minute changes to the plan once I found out she had a mate, Justin. Both of them had powers, which gave us an edge and helped us get away. Nandy could shoot lightning from her palms, and Justin could create a physical shield around us. With my empathy, we were unstoppable. _

_They both lived with Peter, Char, and I for a few years, before they went off on their own. Then, after another decade, Alice found me, and brought me to the Cullens. When I switched my diet, I still maintained my control. The only reason I seemed weakened, was because Edward made me his scapegoat and pushed HIS bloodlust onto me. He could never really control himself very well. _

_Alice controlled me completely. She made me give up my southern accent, my clothes, my style, my guitar, because they weren't "fashionable". I did it because I loved her. What I didn't realize was she was slowly cutting me off from Peter and Char, and even my little sister. I haven't seen Peter and Char until today, and I haven't even spoken to my sister since I joined the Cullens. That is my only regret._

_End of Flashback_

Izzy started sobbing sad from my story, but at the end, she was only growling.

"Those stupid assholes! How could they! How could Edward make you take the blame for his stupid self? How could Alice make you change and lose contact? When you love someone, you don't make them change! I know I would never do that to you! They are both gonna pay."

I smiled sadly at her as she was ranting. Of course, she noticed. "Jazz, what's wrong?"

"You must be disgusted with me."

"For an empath, you sure are stupid."

I looked at her in shock.

"What am I feeling Jazz?

"Awe, pride, comfort, happiness, sadness, anger, and love." I looked at her with love and hope.

"I love you Jazz, and nothing will ever change that. You are my soul mate, my other half. I don't care if you've killed thousands. I don't care that you have a bad past. I love you for who you are, and I wouldn't change a thing." She was smiling sadly, and looking at her lap. I could tell she was feeling a little worthless and abandoned. I could kill Edward for making her insecure, but I would have to thank him for leading her to me.

"Don't ever feel that way. Darlin', I love you too. You are my soul mate, and I am completely in love with you." I cradled her face in my hands, and kissed her softly. When I pulled back, she had unshed tears in her eyes, but they were tears of happiness. I smiled at her, and lied down again, holding her in my arms. We lay together, pretending to sleep. It was a perfect moment.

Of course, someone had to spoil it.

"Well, well, well. You leave for over a hundred years, with no calls, no visits, not even a fucking letter. When you finally get away from pixie bitch, you don't even try to track me down. Now, you find your soul mate, and don't even think to ask Peter for my number so you can tell me. Instead I get a call this morning from Yoda himself. I am very mad at you big brother."

I looked at her in shock. She was just as I remembered her, with medium length brown hair, and brown eyes. Justin stood behind her, his arms around her waist, both smiling at me happy I had found my true mate.

"Well, I am just going to have to make it up to you aren't I?" I untangled myself from Izzy and stood up, opening my arms wide. Nandy ran towards me, giving me a hug.

"I've missed you little sister."

We stayed like that for a few minutes, until she pulled back and walked over to Izzy.

"You're definitely not like pixie bitch. I like you. As my new big sister, give me a hug." Nandy smiled at Izzy, who gave her a hug, laughing happily. "I've always wanted a little sister. A little brother too," she said, looking at Justin.

I smiled, knowing my mate had just made them both very happy.

"By the way Izzy, I asked Aro for your room. It has a nice view. Marcus said he will have you stuff moved into Jazz's room later."

I started laughing at Bella's shocked expression.

"Most dads would probably try and tie me to a chastity belt. Mine decides to move me into my mate's room. Nice."

We all laughed at that.

"Why weren't we invited to this party? Give me a hug little sister." Nandy ran to Peter, hugging him. I was shocked at how close they were. I was sad that I had missed so much, but pushed that away. There is time now to make new memories.

Nandy hugged Char next, before going back to her mate's arms.

"Now, Izzy, your uncle (Aro) asked me to remind you about the ball?" He looked at Izzy with a confused look on his face.

"For a know it all, you don't know much." Izzy teased Peter before turning to look at the rest of us. "Saturday at 5:00PM is my coronation ball. Girls will be shopping with me for dresses tomorrow, since the ball is in two days. You guys can make your own arrangements for tuxedos."

"Hey Jazz." I looked at my little sister. "Don't mess with Izzy. She's gonna be your princess. She can kick your but and get away with it."

"Trust me, sis. She could do that without being the princess." I wrapped my arms around Izzy again. And smiled at my sister.

"True. Come on Justin; let's get Marcus to move Izzy's stuff here so we can move in. Peter, Char, you get the room to the other side of this one." Everyone walked out, leaving us alone again. Bella turned around in my arms, and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling my lips down to hers. When we broke away, she asked, "Be my date for my ball?" I laughed. "Who else did you think was going to get to escort the new princess to her ball?"


	10. Coronation:Sisters Kick Ass & Take Names

_I just realized that the link to Izzy's dress got cut out a couple of chapters ago. The dress can be found on , as well as the other dresses in this chapter. Just type in the name of the dress in the search box._

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe everything that had happened in such a short time. I was in love with Edward, who betrayed me. I thought I could love Alec, but he found his mate. Now, I was going to be standing with my mate, as a vampire, ready to become crowned princess of the vampire world.

Jane, Heidi, Charlotte, Nandine, and I had gone dress shopping yesterday. Nandine was wearing a purple BCBGeneration Womens Strapless Pleat Dress. Heidi was wearing a red Beaded Mesh Satin Holiday Gown Party Cocktail Prom Halter Dress. Charlotte was wearing a hot pink **Designer Glamorous One Shoulder Jeweled Ruched Cocktail Evening Mini Dress****. Jane was wearing a pink **Satin Lace Bubble Dress Cocktail Prom Holiday Gown. They looked gorgeous. I was shocked that they didn't have to wear ball gowns, and a little upset that I had to. I didn't particularly like puffy dresses. But, what Uncle Aro says goes, sadly. Luckily, I found the perfect dress. It was a 3057 One Shoulder Beaded Ball Gown Evening Prom Dress. It had a light blue skirt with a sheer red material over it. There was a red sash around my stomach. The top was the same color as the skirt. The strap was beaded beautifully. I paired that with black stilettos. My hair was done in… (check the link, I can't explain it) **/gallery/photos/wedding_hairstyles_3802_** I had really bonded with the girls when we went shopping, and I had a lot of fun. I felt as if I had four sisters, and according to Marcus and his power, I did. From what I hear, the boys were ready and waiting for us. The girls and I decided to give a bit of a show for the boys. We walked out one by one, making the boys' mouths drop. "You look beautiful, Izzy."

"Thanks Jazz. You clean up pretty good yourself."

I couldn't believe that Jazz looked that hot in a tux. I thought he couldn't look any better than when he went all out cowboy, but boy was I wrong. I just wanted to go back to OUR room and have my way with him. Sadly, I had to go to my coronation. And we were going to have some rather….unexpected visitors. Honestly, I thought Jazz and I were going to kill Uncle Aro when we found out.

_Flashback_

_I was about to go dress shopping with the girls, but I wanted to ask Aro what kind of dress I should get. I went to his office, and waited outside, having heard him talking on the phone._

"_Yes, I understand. Carlisle, send my regards to your family. I can't wait to meet them at the coronation."He hung up, and turned around to see me glaring at him. He actually gulped._

"_Izzy please….They are my friends…I couldn't."_

"_SHUT UP!" He did, and it was like he literally could not talk. Looks like I figured out mind control. Seconds later, Jazz came running in, having sensed my anger._

"_Darlin' what-"_

"_He. Invited. The. Cullens. To. My. Coronation."_

_Jazz started growling and I almost felt bad for Aro. If he were human, he would probably shit himself. _

"_How could you? After all they did to me and Izzy!"_

_By that time, the entire coven was outside the door. They looked shocked and pissed that Aro invited the Cullens. Uncle Caius and daddy were especially angered._

"_SPEAK." I commanded Aro._

"_Izzy, please, I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking."_

_I realized we were getting really angry, and Jazz was starting to project it to the others, who were growling. I sighed. I couldn't stay mad at him, he did mean well. But, I could have some fun._

"_Fine, Uncle. I forgive you." Jazz looked at me in shock. I just smirked at him, and he relaxed when he felt I was up to something._

"_However…" Aro went from looking relieved to scared shitless again._

"_You have to invite the Quileute wolves, my brothers, to my coronation. It's been far too long. Then, you have to give me your credit card so the girls and I can buy whatever we want."_

"_Alright sweetheart, just-"_

"_I wasn't finished," I said, smirking. He looked petrified now._

"_You have to give Edward and Alice the empty room across from yours when they come here, because I know you and your fucking hospitality will make him stay. Understand?"_

"_Yes, Izzy."_

"_Good."_

_I turned to walk out, and everyone was applauding me. I looked on in confusion. Even Uncle Caius was actually SMILING and LAUGHING. He told me, "My amazing niece, no one has ever been able to shut Aro up and get their way before, and no one has ever gotten the last word with him. And yet you, a newborn, merely glares at him and would have him shitting his pants were he human."_

_I started laughing after hearing that. I kept walking, but then turned to Aro again, and smiled._

"_Credit Card."_

_He sighed in defeat and handed it over. His mate whispered good job to me after I walked out, and I smiled at her._

_It was definitely an interesting day._

_End_

I came back out of my mind to Jasper calling my name. "Sorry, Jazz, just remembering yesterday." He smiled at me as he remembered. "Ready to go, darlin'."

"Ready as I'll ever be."

We waited by the doors as everybody walked in with their mates, ahead of us.

"And now presenting the princess to be, Isabella Marie Volturi, and her soul-mate, Jasper Whitlock."

Jasper and I walked down the aisle to the thrones, where Aro was to crown me princess. I walked next to Jasper, my hand in his. I noticed the Cullens standing close to the thrones, looking shocked as hell. I also noticed Edward and Alice, and they were looking at us with smirks on their faces. Well, let's see how long those smirks were there after the coronation when I personally ripped them off.

"Do you Isabella Marie Volturi, promise to be our princess, and care for the people you rule with a kind eye, forgiving heart, and protecting arms?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to do what is best for your people?"

"I do."

"And no matter where you may be in a hundred years, do you promise to always remember who you are, and remember the people who give you their loyalty?"

"I do."

"Then, as I place this tiara on you, I crown you Princess Isabella Marie Volturi. With this crest, I mark you as Marcus' daughter, and mine and Caius' niece, one of the Volturi family."

I smiled at Uncle Aro, happiness enveloping me as I saw the pride shining in his eyes as he looked at me.

"Now, vampires! Bow to your princess!"

I watched in amazement as every vampire, including the kings, the guard, and even Jasper, bowed to me, except for two.

"How dare you disrespect Isabella further? Edward and Alice Cullen, you will bow!" I had never heard Aro so angry.

"Why should I bow down to the princess whore? She left me, for Alec, and now she is with Jasper."

"Yeah, well at least I didn't sleep with my fiancé's best friend the day before my wedding. I left you, after you were going to make me marry you despite the affair. I came here to fulfill my promise to the Volturi to be changed, despite your intention to do otherwise. Yes, I slept with Alec, but we might have been mates! And as for Jasper, he is my soul mate. So, despite anything you may have done to us, we are happy and in love. I will not let you ruin our lives ever again! So go to hell Dickward, and take pixie bitch with you!"

"This is the pathetic little girl you want to be your princes! She'll ruin the Volturi name?"

"What, like you ruined the Cullen name? You should be ashamed Edward. At least I didn't sleep with my married sister! You are just a selfish, arrogant asshole, who didn't get his way for once. You have some major growing up to do. So get off your fucking pedestal before I climb up there and Push. You. Off. And believe me, that would hurt a hell of a lot more."

"I have some growing up to do? I am older than you, newborn bitch?"

I put my hand on Jazz's shoulder, restraining him.

"Yes, you do. You come waltzing here, into my home, among my family, and disrespect me. You come here, and call me names, when you are the ones who caused this all to happen. I thought you were perfect, but you proved me wrong. You are the reason Jazz always slipped up, pushing your bloodlust onto him. You helped Alice separate him from his brother and sister, and BIOLOGICAL sister. You made Esme and Carlisle love you, wrapping them around your fingers to get what you wanted. You called Rosalie vain and rude and so much more, but she isn't. She's a strong, amazing woman I am proud to call my sister. You called Emmett careless, and kept my big brother bear away from me. You used me, as a cover for your fucking affair, and still expected me to pretend it never happened. But I never cried. I never fought you. I never did shit but get my life together. I did what I had to do to make my life mine again. But I would never change anything that happened. Because all this did was make me stronger. So thank you, because if you hadn't been an asshole with a god complex, I never would have found my place in the world."

No one knew what to say. Jasper wrapped everyone's feelings around me, sensing my curiosity. I could feel pride, amazement, awe, some fear, and loyalty and love flow towards me. However, the vampires also felt disgust, hate, anger, sadness, and disappointment towards Dickward and pixie bitch.

"I don't know about you, but I am glad to call Isabella my princess." I turned towards the vampire. "My name is David. I'm a nomad from north America. This is my mate, Jessica. It is a pleasure to meet you, Princess."

"The pleasure is mine, and please call me Izzy, princess is too formal." I heard some laughs through the hall at that. "So, does anyone besides the two dickheads in the corner have a problem with _Izzy_?" David asked.

There was a chorus of no's.

Alice and Edward were pissed, but they kept quiet. Suddenly, at some silent signal, Edward and Alice attacked me and Jasper. Two blurred figures took them down. I was shocked to see Rosalie holding Alice by the neck, and even more shocked when she spoke. "You dare to fuck up our family." She threw Alice against the far wall. "You dare to disrespect my little sister." She punched her in the nose. "You dare to attack her! Well let me tell you, slut, that no one fucks with my family, and Izzy is family. YOU are NOT! And I will do ANYTHING to protect my family? UNDERSTAND!"

Everyone looked at Rose with amazement and pride. I was glad to finally have another sister.

"I understand."

"Good, because without her explicit permission, you are not to get near my sister, and you had better do a lot of apologizing and groveling so you don't get ripped to pieces." Rose smirked at Alice, when she felt terror at the heads nodding around the room. Alice nodded her head, and backed herself into a corner of the room.

Now, everyone turned around to see who had taken down Edward. It was Nandine. I looked at my little sister in pride. So did Jasper.

"Hello Fuckward. My name is Nandine. You see, I am Jasper Whitlock's biological little sister, who he personally trained before you assholes took him away from me. That person, over there, with the gorgeous dress and tiara, is my big sister. I won't go into this, because Rose pretty much covered everything, but I will give you a warning. NEVER fuck with a Whitlock, because it doesn't matter how long it takes, how long I have to run after you, because when I catch you, my face will be the last you ever see."

Edward looked scared shitless and nodded his head in terror. Nandy let him go and came over to give me a hug, and then let go so Rose could do the same.

"I'm so sorry I-"

"Don't apologize Rose." She looked down sadly. "There's nothing to forgive." Her smile was blinding, and I knew I had Rose's love and respect.

"Well, now that that _pleasant_ exchange is over and done with, let the ball commence." Everyone laughed at Aro, amused at his pleasantry and easy going attitude. It seemed as if he was talking about the weather!

A band I hadn't noticed began playing in the corner of the room, and _Moonlight_ by Yiruma began playing. Jasper led me onto the dance floor, taking me into his arms. We danced slowly, relaxing in each other's arms.

"You were amazin' darlin'. I am so lucky that you're mine."

"I'm the lucky one." I smiled at him.

"Why don't we just call it even?"

I nodded my head, reaching up to kiss him. A couple of nearby on-lookers aww'd. I pulled back, smiling, and laid my head on his chest as we danced.

"Hello Izzy." He shuffled his feet, looking at the wall behind me.

"Hi Emmett. Don't I get a hug from my brother bear?" I raised an eyebrow and smiled, breaking the tension. He smiled at me, and pulled me into a big bear hug.

"You look beautiful baby bells. I'm so glad I have my lil' sis back." I smiled at him, letting go the 'bells', as I adored the nickname. "May I have this dance?"

I danced with Emmett, catching up with him, until Carlisle cut in, Esme standing a little behind him.

"Izzy, I –"

"Don't Carlisle. I forgive you. Esme too. There's nothing to forgive, anyway. You're one of my dads and she's my mom, and that's never gonna change." I knew Carlisle and Esme would be crying if they could. He hugged me, and pulled away, smiling. Esme gave me a hug as well, and pulled away, saying "I am so proud of you."


	11. Healed

**BPOV**

It had been about a week since the coronation, and all except for two, I had never been closer to the Cullens. I may have lost my human life, but I gained a huge family in exchange-the Cullens and the Volturi.

David and his mate, Jessica, decided to join us. He had yet to tell us his power, and Peter agreed, saying it was best to be told when necessary. Who knew what Yoda meant?

Jasper and I were closer than ever, but he seemed a bit nervous these last couple of days. He seems distracted. I asked him what was wrong, and he told me he was planning something for me, and was nervous about it. I believed him. I knew I could trust him, so I wasn't too worried. I just wondered what made him so nervous.

He told me just this morning that he would show me my surprise tonight. He only told me to dress nicely. I'm actually getting dressed now. I decided on a Jessica Simpson Womens Strapless Dress With Ruffle Front. It was gorgeous and accented my curves perfectly. I put on some black flats, and curled my hair, tying half of it up in the back.

Deeming myself ready, I walked to the roof of Volterra castle, whack was actually a giant garden, open to the skies, but enclosed enough to be out of sight. There were flowers everywhere. It was beautiful.

Jasper and I actually spend a lot of time up here, reading. He had also taken up the guitar again, and was teaching me to play. 

I spotted him in the corner of the garden, looking down at the city, and I walked over to him. He turned around. "You look beautiful, darlin'."

"Thanks."

He wrapped his arms around me, and we stared down into the city together.

"Isabella, ever since I met you, my life has been so interesting. I found my soul mate in you, and became a whole new person, the person I used to be 10 times better. You bring out the best in me, Izzy. I love you so much. You never try to change me; you love me just as I am. You make me a better man just by standing at my side. Izzy, I love you so much, and I want to spend every day and night left in my eternity with you, proving how much I love you, how much you mean to me."

He got down on one knee, and the sight would have had me succumb to tears, had I been human.

"Princess Isabella Marie, Volturi, would you do me the honor of becoming Princess Isabella Marie Volturi Whitlock? Will you marry me, and officially become mine forever?"

I nodded my head, dropping to my knees in front of him. "I am yours, I always will be Jazz. It was official from the moment I met you in this new life. Yes, of course I'll marry you."

He slipped the ring onto my finger. It was a Round Diamond Solitaire Engagement Ring in Sterling Silver. It was simple, delicate, and obviously very old. It was beautiful, and absolutely perfect. "It was my grandmother's ring. She passed it on to me so I could give it to the woman I loved. It was always meant for you, and no one else has ever even seen it."

"I love you Jazz." He picked me up, spinning me around and kissing me over and over again. "I love you too."

"How did I get so lucky?" He looked at me, and I knew that he was healed. I knew that the beast in Jasper was a part of him, and that with my acceptance of both sides, they had joined to become one man. I knew he would always protect me and love me, forever. I knew that he had finally let go of his past, and all it took was my love for him.

"Make love to me Jasper."

***Lemon***

He led me over to a blanket in the middle of the garden, and we lay down together. He removed my dress slowly, worshipping every inch of my skin.

"I love you, Izzy."

I knew it was time to let go of my past fully. I would never be that girl again, but she was still a part of me. I would still be a kickass, strong woman, but it was time to remember who I used to be.

"Bella. Call me Bella."

Jasper smiled at me, realizing I had finally let go. We both had, together.

I took off his clothes, and he finished removing mine.

We fit together like two puzzle pieces, each perfect for the other, made for each other.

We came together, whispering each other's names reverently.

***End of Lemon***

He took me into his arms, and we just laid together, waiting for the sun to rise.

I may be Bella again, but Izzy was a huge part of me. One couldn't exist without the other, much like Jasper couldn't keep the beast in him caged. It was a part of him, and Bella was a part of me. It was time to prove how strong I had become, by accepting who I was, who I became, and who I will come to be. This was my life, my world, and my independence, and this is who I have always wanted to be.

**JPOV**

I looked down at the woman in my arms, and I couldn't be happier. I loved her so much it hurt. Tonight has been the best night of my life. I wouldn't change anything that has led me to this point.

We had both let go of our pasts, and couldn't be happier. I'm so glad that Bella realized that she was still that girl she has always been. The only difference was that she had grown to become a strong, independent woman, with one hell of a backbone.

And I loved her with everything I had.

"Darlin', I have another surprise for you."

"What is it Jazz?"

"I wrote you two songs."

I reached over for my guitar, and started strumming.

**(**_**You say it best, when you say nothing at all**_** by Alison Krauss)**

It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all

All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd  
Old Mr. Webster could never define  
What's being said between your heart and mine

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all 

Bella actually joined in after a while, our voices mixing together perfectly.

I moved straight into the second song.

**(**_**Stolen**_** by Dashboard Confessional) **

We watch the season pull up its own stakes  
And catch the last weekend of the last week  
Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced,  
Another sun soaked season fades away

You have stolen my heart  
You have stolen my heart

Invitation only, grand farewells  
Crash the best one, of the best ones  
Clear liquor and cloudy eyed, too early to say goodnight

You have stolen my heart  
You have stolen my heart

And from the ballroom floor we are in celebration  
One good stretch before our hibernation  
Our dreams assured and we all, will sleep well

sleep well(x4)

You have stolen  
You have stolen  
You have stolen my heart

I watch you spin around in your highest heels  
You are the best one, of the best ones  
We all look like we feel

You have stolen my  
You have stolen my  
You have stolen my heart 

"I love you Jazz, with all my heart. You stole my heart the second I saw you in the throne room."

I pulled her into my arms, setting the guitar to the side.

"You stole my heart then too, darlin'." I kissed her softly. "My heart is yours, and I never want it back."

I kissed her as the sun rose in the background, and I knew that we would face anything that the world threw at us together. Nothing would tear us apart. Not now, not ever.


	12. Bonded

_I think this came out pretty good considering I was tipsy while starting to write this chapter._

**Alice POV**

I came out of my vision of their engagement and I couldn't be more pissed off. This wasn't part of the plan. If those two got together, it would be next to impossible to finish what we started. Mistress was not going to be happy.

"Relax, love. It will all work out in the end. Mistress will be pleased with the end results."

"Edward, she may be pleased at the end, but if we do not please her now, we'll end up dead or-"

I was cut off with the ringing of my cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Alice."

"Mistress, is there any-"

"Quiet." I shut up immediately, worried and scared. Edward took my hand, willing me to calm down.

"I hear the little pet is the Major's mate and the new Volturi princes."

"Ye..es Mis-"

"And how…do you plan on completing the mission?"

Edward took the phone from me.

"Don't worry Mistress. I have a plan."

"It better work, this is your last chance. You get your stupid little pet, and I get my revenge on Major Whitlock. Nobody gets away from me and lives to tell the tale. I will have his head burning in a fire. Then, I will move my army to attack the Volturi, and destroy them, taking my place as ruler of the vampires once and for all."

"Very well, Maria. I'll call you with updates when I can."

We hung up the phone.

"Damn it Edward! What the fuck is this plan of yours."

"Language, love. And as for the plan, it is quite simple."

"Then please enlighten me."

"Sarcasm doesn't become you, love."

I huffed in frustration. Edward sighed, and began to explain the plan.

"Alright. First, we need to avoid the family as much as possible, and appear as remorseful as we can. Hopefully, Bella will begin to pity us. Second, the St. Marcus Day ball is coming up soon. At the ball, you will go up to Bella, and ask her to accompany you into the gardens, so you can give her a proper apology. While you two are talking, I will be getting Duncan onto the castle grounds. With his power, we should be able to daze Isabella enough to kidnap her. We will take her to Maria, in Texas. It won't take Jasper long to figure out what happened, especially when he finds the papers explaining my entire plan, that I will conveniently forget to take with us. Maria, if the plan runs smoothly, will be meeting us at the border of Texas and Mexico with a newborn army, ready to take out the Volturi and Cullens when they arrive. The Whitlocks will be captured and tortured to death for escaping our Mistress. After the deed is done, I will kill Maria, and Isabella shall be our pet forever."

I smiled. "That plan is absolutely crazy. Maybe just crazy enough to work. We have to be careful though, I can't see around Bella's shield, and we don't want any sudden surprises."

**In the meantime: BPOV**

Jasper and I were in our room, and he was playing the guitar again, the two songs he wrote for me. Suddenly, someone knocked on our door, and I got up to open it.

"Hi, Bella. I was wondering if I could talk with you and Jasper for a moment."

"Sure, Jessica. Come on in."

Jessica followed me into the room, and I closed the door behind us. Jasper put his guitar back in its case, and I sat down next to him.

"I never got around to telling you guys about my gift. You see, I am able to make the bond between soul mates stronger. Basically, it would give you a mind link, so that you would be able to talk to each other over long distances through your minds. Also, it would allow you to share a single power between each other. So, Bella would become an empath. Jasper would probably become a shield, as it appears to be Bella's strongest power. I am telling you this, because I am willing to do this for you. It is a gift I rarely give, but I think you have shown that you both deserve it."

I looked at Jasper for a moment, and asked her if she could give us five minutes to discuss it.

Jessica left us in silence.

"Well, darlin'. I personally think it would be a great idea. It would make us stronger and more formidable against enemies. Besides, if anything happened to one of us, we could open the mind link and figure out what to do. What do you think?"

"Anything to be closer to you."

His smile was huge in response to my comment, at the same time Jessica walked back in.

"So, what is your decision?"

I answered, "We would like to be bonded together."

She nodded her head.

"I have explained everything to Aro. The process to make this bond is much like the change. First, I will bite you, but the mark from my bite will fade completely by the end of the bonding process. However, you will not burn. Throughout the three days, you will experience every one of your partner's memories, as if you experienced them yourself. This will make your bond stronger, because you will truly understand what the other has been through."

Jasper seemed hesitant, but with one look in my eyes and at my emotions, he steeled his resolve.

"Aro also asked me to tell you something. He is very suspicious of Edward and Alice. They have avoided his touch through their entire visit, and have started to alienate themselves. They are gaining the pity of some of the guard, although the Cullens stand with you. Aro seems to think they have a plan, and is watching them to see if he can find out who they are working for. The only reason he has not killed them yet is because he believes that we need to find out their plan and allies first. He has warned the entire guard, the Cullens, and the Denalis, on penalty of death, that they are not to tell Edward or Alice of your powers. No one but the four of us and whomever you choose to tell will know of the bond. Peter had a "feeling" that this secret will save us all in the future. While you are being bonded, everyone will be talking about your "vacation" to a private island owned by the Volturi, to keep Alice and Edward out of their heads. Aro is also working on finding a witch to cast a spell to bind the idiots' powers."

Jasper and I spoke in sync, "Witches!"

"Don't look so shocked. There are vampires, shape shifters, and werewolves in this world. Are you really shocked about the existence of witches?"

Jasper and I shook our heads, taking this in. I knew Jasper was simmering in rage of the possible plot against us and our families. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly, telling him silently to calm down.

Jasper spoke next. "Shall we do this now?"

"As you wish. Lie down."

Jasper and I lied down on the bed. I rested my head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

Jessica leaned in, mumbling an apology, before biting us both in the same spot, between our right shoulders and our necks. The bite hurt like hell, but soon, the pain was replaced with a rush of memories, as I peeked into Jasper's past.

I watched his memories ever since he was born. I saw his love for his parents and grandparents. I saw his jealousy as his sister was born, then his love, protectiveness, and acceptance of her. I saw the two siblings running through their back yard, trying to catch butterflies, and then picking wildflowers to give to their mother when they went back home.

I saw him climb trees, only to fall and try again.

I saw him cry tears of pain when his grandparents died, and then push them away to comfort his little sister.

I looked on as he grew up to be a teenager, always looking out for his sister, and hanging out with friends.

I saw his sadness and pain as he left his family to go fight in the War of Northern Aggression. I saw him lead his soldiers bravely into battle. I watched as he took down his opponents with ease. I saw him mourn for his lost comrades, and comfort the ones left behind.

Then, I saw his changed. I watched the century of pain, anger, ruthlessness, and horrors. I watched as he escaped, as he helped others escape. I saw him come to a new life.

Then I say his meeting with pixie bitch in that stupid diner. I watched him go into the Cullens. The memories that followed caused me to gain respect for Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie. I saw all of their stories, and I mourned for the loss of their human lives.

However, my hatred for Edward and Alice grew, as I saw what they did to him, making him a scapegoat and a puppet.

Then I saw his agony as he found Alice with Dickward, and his complete rage following that. I watched him come to the Volturi, ready to beg for death, and his shock when he saw me there.

I watched him fall in love with me. I watched him interact with everyone at the castle. Soon, I saw him prepare to propose and his nervousness, and fear that I would say no. Silly vampire.

I saw him pop the question, and I saw my reaction from his point of view.

It was rather erotic to see what happened afterwards, and I considered investing in a camera, but then dumped that idea. With Peter and Emmett around, who knew what could happen?

I watched everything up to when he was bitten by Jessica, and then the memories stopped. I opened my eyes, and looked at the man in front of me. Without either one of us opening our mouths to speak, I heard the most amazing sound.

"Good mornin' darlin'."

I responded through the link. "Morning Jazz."

I looked around the room, and saw that Jessica had left. Then, I literally felt, without him doing anything, everything he felt. Looks like I was an empath.

**JPOV**

After Jessica bit me, I began to watch my angel's memories. There were a lot less memories than she had to watch, but I enjoyed it greatly.

I watched as she grew up.

I saw her leaving her father because her mother forced her to. I saw her grow up earlier than she should have had to. I watched her take care of her mother, and then her father.

I saw her join our family, and all of the insignificance and worthlessness she had felt. I watched Alice and Edward do to her as they did to me, and mold her into something she wasn't.

I saw her pain when we left and her joy when we returned.

I saw her suffering at finding out about pixie bitch and Dickward. I saw her resolve and acceptance, and then her anger.

I saw her brilliant plan, and watched as she quickly matured into a beautiful, strong woman.

I saw her with her new family, the Volturi. Sadly, I saw her with Alec, but I had already accepted what had happened.

Soon, I was watching her fall for me. I watched her accept my engagement, and her awe at the songs I wrote for her. I saw her acceptance of who she was, which caused my love and pride for her to grow even more, if that was possible.

Then, I saw her get bitten by Jessica, as I did.

I opened my eyes, and looked at the woman in front of me. Without either one of us opening our mouths to speak, I spoke.

"Good mornin' darlin'."

She responded through the link. "Morning Jazz."

I looked around the room, and saw that Jessica had left. Then, I realized that she was feeling my emotions, and that she certainly was an empath. I felt overwhelming joy shoot through me at the chance to share everything, my thoughts and emotions as well as my body and soul, with my mate.

Aro walked in through the door without knocking. Bella and I turned to glare at him. He held his hands up in surrender.

"Is Bella an empath?"

We told him she was.

"Now, let us check if you are a shield." He placed his hand on my shoulder, and started laughing.

"Excellent! You are indeed a shield. I will leave you two alone now. Remember, this is between us, and no one else must know about any of your extra powers."

We nodded as he left.

I remembered everything that Bella had seen, and looked down, ashamed.

"I am so proud of you."

I looked up in shock to find she was indeed radiating pride.

"How?"

"You were forced to go through do so much in your life, but none of it is your fault. You survived so much, and are a stronger man for it. I love each and every one of your scars, because they show your strength. I love each part of your past, because it made you who you are, and because it brought you to me."

I couldn't speak. For the first time in many years, I wanted to cry. Not because I was sad, but because I was so impossibly happy. I felt as if I could finally let go of the past, just because she accepted it. I don't know what I would do without my angel. I took her into my arms. "Thank you, darlin'."

"Let me show you how much I love you."

***Lemon***

Bella removed my shirt, and began to kiss and lick every single one of my visible scars.

I felt her envelope me in a blanket of love, acceptance, pride, trust, and lust.

Every touch on my body was absolute torture.

She removed the rest of my clothes, and worshipped my scars with so much love in tenderness that I started to sob.

"Shhh, Jazz." She wrapped her arms around me. "I love you."

"I love you too. You're my angel, Bella. I don't know what I would do without you."

"You'll never have to find out."

I took her in my arms, and slowly removed her clothes. I kissed every inch of her skin. As I moved down across her body, I felt her hands on me, stopping me.

"No teasing. Just make me yours again."

I captured her lips with mine as I slowly pushed into her. I made love to her slowly, until neither one of us could stand the excruciating pace. When we came, it was together.

At that moment, both of us lost control of our empathetic abilities, and the lust, happiness, bliss, completion, adoration, and so many more emotions were so overwhelming, that we both lost control of our inner vampires. The raw instincts came into play, bringing with them the want to claim my mate.

I bit her neck, and pumped in some of my venom, forever marking her as mine. She followed suit, biting into my neck, in the same spot I bit into hers. I licked the wound clean as I pushed back the raw emotion, coming back to myself.

I pulled out of her, and wrapped my arms around her, as we lay there, reveling in each other's emotions.

***End of Lemon***

As I held her in my arms, I thought about how she was mine, and I was hers. I loved this woman with every part of my being, and I would protect her with everything I had.


	13. Kidnapped Spy

**BPOV**

The days passed quickly ever since I was bonded with Jasper. I felt his every emotion as if it were mine. I heard his thoughts with mine, and even when we are apart, that brings us together. Jessica said that she had never made a stronger bond before.

Currently, I was talking with Jasper in my mind, discussing how annoying our brothers and sisters were, as we were being primped and prodded for the St. Marcus Day ball.

We were wearing beautiful ball gowns. Nandy, Charlotte, Heidi, Jane, Rose, and Esme were getting ready with me. Nandy was wearing a sapphire blue strapless ball gown. Charlotte was wearing the same gown in a deep purple. Heidi wore a green gown that had a deep plunge in front, and showed off all of her curves. Jane wore a soft pink gown with thick straps. Rose was wearing a blood red gown that showed off her curves, but retained a classy look. They all decided to do their hair up in simple chignons, with one or two pieces of hair hanging down.

My gown was the most beautiful dress I had ever worn. If my coronation gown was beautiful, this gown was drop dead (again) gorgeous. It was a strapless 2009 STRAIGHT NECKLINE RUFFLE SKIRT BALL GOWN (check out on ). It was purple, and the skirt swirled around me when I twirled, making me smile with how beautiful it would look on the dance floor. I paired the dress with black, strappy, stiletto sandals. My hair was first done in thin curls. The girls then pulled pack the curls, ending up with half of my hair done in an elegant knot in the back of my head. They made my eyes smoky and my lips a glossy blood red.

Not a second after we finished getting ready, than the boys knocked on our door. Knock that, not boys, but men. Jasper, Peter, Justin, Emmett, Felix (with Jane), and Demetri (with Heidi).

Jasper looked me up and down with a smirk on his face. I felt his emotions and they consisted of lust, love, mischief, and adoration. I realized his mischief when he opened the mind link.

"Darlin', I can't wait to rip that off of you tonight. You look so hot it should be a sin."

Add that to his _very _vivid mental image of ripping off my dress and making me writhe in pleasure, and I was so fucking turned on right now, and judging by his smirk and his emotions, he knew it. I was going to be craving his touch all night.

Then, I realized, why did I have to be the one craving _his_ touch? I decided I would make him suffer. At the same time, I blocked my mischievous emotions from him, to keep him from getting suspicious.

**JPOV**

When the girls opened the door, all I could think about was that it was gonna be a hell of a long night. Then, deciding to be a bit mischievous for once, I opened the mind-link. "Darlin', I can't wait to rip that off of you tonight. You look so hot it should be a sin."

I felt her lust rise exponentially and smirked. Then I felt her block off a part of her emotions. I could tell it wasn't anything bad, but still. Judging by Peter's all out laughter when he looked at me, I knew that I was screwed.

Bella took the arm I held out to hear, and I escorted her to the doors of the ball room. When Aro announced our names, we walked in, and I led Bella to the center of the dance floor. The Aro, Marcus, and Caius were there with their mates (Didyme was never killed in my story).When we arrived at the dance floor, the music began, and I led Bella in a slow waltz.

We danced for hours, switching partners amongst the guests every once in a while.

I took her back in my arms as _Falling In_ by Lifehouse came on. I sang the lyrics softly for only her to hear as we danced together. I could feel her love, lust, awe, and adoration rising with each word.

Every time I see your face

My heart takes off on a high speed chase

Now don't be scared, it's only love

Baby, that we're falling in

I can't wait to tomorrow

This feeling has swallowed me whole

And know that I've lost control

This heart that I've followed

Has left me so hollow

That was then, this is now, yeah you have changed everything

Everytime I see your face

My heart takes off on a high speed chase

Now don't be scared, it's only love

That we're falling in

I would never do you wrong

Or let you down or lead you on

Don't look down, it's only love

Baby, that we're falling in

I'm standing in your driveway

It's midnight and I'm sideways

To find out if you feel the same

Won't be easy, have my doubts too

But it's over, without you I'm just lost, incomplete

Yeah you feel like home, home to me

Everytime I see your face

My heart takes off on a high speed chase

Now don't be scared, it's only love

That we're falling in

I would never do you wrong

Or let you down or lead you on

Don't look down, it's only love

Baby, that we're falling in

All those nights I stayed away

Thinking of all the ways to make you mine

All of those smiles will never fade

Never run out of ways to blow my mind

Everytime I see your face

My heart takes off on a high speed chase

Now don't be scared, it's only love

That we're falling in

I would never do you wrong

Or let you down or lead you on

Don't look down, it's only love

Baby, that we're falling in

Don't be scared, it's only love

Baby, that we're falling in

Once we were finished dancing, I saw Alice come up to us, and growled in warning.

**BPOV**

After Jasper sang that beautiful song to me, Alice came up to us.

"What do you want, Alice?" I put my arm on Jasper's to keep him from growling at her. I raised my eyebrow waiting for an answer to my question.

"I was wondering if we could talk privately, maybe in the gardens. I know I should have done this sooner, but I need to apologize. Please Bella?"

She looked at me with pleading eyes, and I knew I had to clear this up and try to move on with her. Jasper, hearing my thoughts, nodded his head towards me, signaling he was okay with it.

I followed Alice into the garden, out of earshot, although I did keep my mind link open, just in case.

"I really am sorry Bella."

She looked at me with an evil smirk on her face.

"What's going on Alice?"

"You're coming with us Bella." Edward came up behind me with a man I didn't recognize. The stranger started chanting a spell, and I felt it beat against my shield.

Suddenly, all of the knowledge on how to use my powers flooded into my brain. I expanded my shield over the Volturi castle and absorbed everyone's powers. Using Edward's, I realized the man was trying to make me pass out. I pretended to do so.

"Very good, Duncan. Well done. Let's get out of here before her mate shows up."

Jasper, hearing everything, was on his way out, so I spoke to him through the mind link.

"Jasper, stop!" I used a bit of mind control to make him listen. Peter came up to him and told him to trust me.

"If this is truly a threat, they aren't working alone. I need to find out what is going on. I will talk to you the whole time, baby, but I need you to stay so you can come up with a counter-attack. I heard from Edward's mind that he planted a note in his room, explaining the kidnapping. Leave it alone, it is untrue. The plan is to unite with Maria in Texas. Her army will wait there for you to attack with our families. Then, Alice and Edward will take Maria down. Afterwards, they plan on taking over the world keeping me as a pet, until they see fit to dispose of me. Train everyone, and then follow. I will be your 'inside man'."

"Hell no! You are my soul mate and I will not let you endanger yourself!"

"Listen, Jasper! When I was captured, I figured out how to use all of my powers. They can't beat me. I could probably easily get away from them, but I couldn't take down Maria's army if I wanted to. You need to train everyone, and then follow."

"Fine, we do this your way. But you are to pay attention to every part of the training. It isn't the same as the actual training, but mental combat will have to do."

"Alright, I'll keep the link open, but I won't be able to converse with you 24/7. Be careful, and come soon, cowboy."

"Count on it."

I was tossed onto a plane by Edward, and we soon took off. I pretended to stay unconscious, as I was really watching Jasper take charge. The guests to the ball left, except the Denalis, Amazonians, and some nomads, who decided to help rescue their princess. Jasper began the training as soon as everyone changed and assembled in the giant underground training room.

It was amazing, and I felt myself picking up on all of the moves. Using Peter's gift, I knew for a fact that when the time came, I would be the goddess of wrath next to my god of war. I felt the inner vampire rattle its chains, and I realized that I had a major mode, much as Jasper did. This would come in handy for the battle. I realized I had always been a warrior. It had just been hidden away until I needed it, and it was coming out now.

I listened in on Alice, Edward, and Duncan's conversation, and by the time we landed, Jasper was happy that I had left.

Maria had an army of 700 newborns at the ready, but with our combined powers, especially the shields, we wouldn't lose so easily.

We learned of all the gifted newborns. There was a fire-starter, a levitator, a shape-shifter who could shift into any animal, a bond changer (like Chelsea), and one who could take away your powers. There used to be more, but they either escaped or were killed.

When we finally arrived at Maria's camp, I spread my shield, making copies of those powers for me. With the take away powers gift, I would be the one to take down the gifted newborns with ease. It was decided to get the fire starter out of the way first. I would break the bonds made by the bond changer to cut loyalties to try to lower their numbers. Then, I would use my gifts to take out as many as I could. Finally, we would all attack.

Edward and Alice pulled me over to a tent, where Maria was, as Duncan released me from his hold.

The bond changer, whose name I now knew to be Amanda, was there.

"Where am I?" I pretended to be confused. "Let me go."

Maria spoke in a thick Spanish accent, and I could hear Jasper growl as he saw her in front of me.

"Hola, Bella. Me llamo Maria. I am sure you have heard wonderful things about me from my Major. Well, here is the thing, I want revenge. And I shall use you to get it."

At that moment, Maria motioned to Amanda, who began to cut my ties, and tie me to Maria. Of course, it didn't actually work, but I was a very good actress now.

I bowed down to Maria, although it sickened me, and kissed her hand. "How may I be of service, Mistress?"

Maria clapped her hands, giggling like a school girl at this 'amazing' turn of events. 

Putting my shield over Maria, I realized that she had a power to make you believe anything she told you, and she was about to use it on me. I put my shield in place and blocked her.

"Well, Bella. I am now your mistress. You shall be my major, and train my newborns, as I am sure you learned a thing or two from the major. Also, I sense the fire in you, waiting to be let out." (If only she knew how literal that statement was) She continued, "You shall train them, and once they arrive, you shall lead the army against them. You see, the Volturi, Cullens, and Whitlocks captured you and took control of your mind. All of your memories are fake. You are Edward's mate. Jasper defiled you, and you want revenge."

I growled as I stood up, pretending her words had an effect on me. "Of course, Mistress. I shall not let you down."

Jasper chose that moment to speak in my mind. "When you get home, I am getting you an Oscar." I knew he was playing off his fear for me, but I _knew_ I would be fine, and so did Peter.

I smirked mentally, and replied. "When I get home, I am going to have my way with my fiancé."

I nearly giggled as I mentally watched him get hard from my comment, and then focused ahead of me.

Maria brought me some black jeans, a plain black t-shirt, and black combat boots to change into.

While no one was looking, I made a long silver chain appear out of thin air. I placed my engagement ring, and other jewelry I didn't want Edward or the newborns to destroy on it, placing it under my shirt.

I put my hair up in a sexy pony tail, and walked out of the tent, to stand next to Maria. She looked at me, approving of what she saw.

"Newborns!" She cried out, and they all assembled, growling and snarling. "This is Major Isabella Swan! She shall train you and lead you into Bella. Show respect, or lose your life!"

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am."

They all stood at attention, many of them smirking as they took me in, probably thinking I was an easy target.

Maria turned to me, and said, "Good luck," before walking into her plan to create attack plans. Alice followed her, to assist with her visions, or rather, the fake ones that I was sending her.

Edward came up behind me, and wrapped his arms around me. I fought the need to cringe and push him off, and Jasper nearly ripped off Peter's arm in anger. "Come on love. Why don't we have some fun before training? My fear grew with the thought of having sex with this monster. But then, I realized I had plenty of information to use ore my advantage. I watched through Jasper's mind as Peter rolled on the floor laughing when he realized what I was going to do.

"Oh, Edward. I would love to have some fun with you."

"Really?" Edward looked so childishly excited, and immaturely lustful that I was fighting my need to break down laughing.

"Of course Edward." I ran my hand up his arm slowly, enjoying his reaction. Damn I was becoming a sadist.

I continued, "Will it be chess or checkers?"

I smiled innocently at his shocked face as Jasper laughed in my mind.

"You misunderstand, love. I want to have intercourse with you."

I fought off more laughs with Peter's reply passed through by Jasper. "Tip number one, Eddikins, don't call it intercourse." I actually did laugh at that, and Edward looked at me like I was crazy. I regained my composure quickly and replied.

"Edward, I can't. I have already been defiled by that horrid man, and I simply cannot have another mark against my un-existent soul. Surely god can forgive most wrongs, but I will not risk having one too many by having intercourse outside of wedlock."

I looked at Edward's shocked face innocently as I made him swallow his old words.

"Then marry me right now."

"I can't, Edward. I have work to do for our Mistress. I cannot disappoint her. I will marry you after the war, not before." I wanted to smirk at the despaired look on his face. Torturing Eddikins through sex withdrawal was fun.

"Will you at least wear my ring?"

"No Edward." I thought quickly for an excuse when he looked suspicious. "The newborns could destroy it." I calmed as his face relaxed, and relented.

Then, I threw the final blow to make sure he remained unsatisfied.

"I can't wait to take your virginity, Edward. Mine may not be intact, but I may as well be, because being defiled by that man doesn't count." I walked away, listening to Edward's mind.

"Shit, now what. I am going to be unsatisfied for so long. I can't even have Alice now, or she will see through Amanda's bonds. Damn it."

As I walked towards the newborns to begin training, I heard Jasper's thoughts.

"Make that two Oscars, darlin'."


	14. Not Exactly According to Plan

_Sorry it took so long to update. Final exams are a real pain in the ass. Here's an extra long chapter to say sorry._

_My friend also gave me an idea. Whoever writes the 105__th__ review gets a character in the story named after them. (I was gonna say 100__th__ reviewer, but that's way too overdone.) The chapter that the character appears in will dedicated to the reviewer. Good Luck!_

**BPOV**

_Three Months Later_

I walked towards the newborns, now perfectly trained, and I thought back to my first day here.

_Flashback_

_As I walked out towards the newborns, Maria came up behind me, and handed me an iPod._

"_It will help you concentrate." She said nothing more, but walked away._

_I scrolled through the list and put on __Bleed it Out by Linkin Park. __._

_Yeah here we go for the hundred time__  
__Hand__grenade__pins in every line__  
__Throw 'em up and let something shine__  
__Going out of my fucking mind___

_Filthy mouth, no excuse__  
__Find a new place to hang this noose__  
__String me up from atop__these__roofs__  
__Knot it tight so I won't get loose___

_Truth is you can stop and stare__  
__Run myself out and no one cares__  
__Dug a trench out, laid down there__  
__With a shovel up out of reach somewhere___

_Yeah someone pour it in__  
__Make it a dirt__dance floor__again__  
__Say your prayers__and stomp it out__  
__When they bring that chorus in___

_I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away__  
__I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away__  
__I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away__  
__Just to throw it away, just to throw it away___

_I bleed it out, go, stop the show__  
__Choppy words in a sloppy flow__  
__Shotgun, I pull, lock and load__  
__Cock__it back__and then__watch it__go___

_Mama help me I've been cursed__  
__Death is rolling in every verse__  
__Candy__paint__on his__brand new__Hearse__  
__Can't contain him he knows he works___

_Fuck this hurts, I won't lie__  
__Doesn't matter how hard I try__  
__Half the words don't mean a thing__  
__And I know that I won't be satisfied___

_So why try ignoring him?__  
__Make it a dirt__dance floor__again__  
__Say your prayers__and stomp it out__  
__When they bring that chorus in___

_I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away__  
__I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away__  
__I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away__  
__Just to throw it away, just to throw it away___

_I bleed it out__  
__I've opened up__these__skies__  
__I'll make you face this__  
__I pulled myself so far__  
__I'll make you face this now___

_I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away__  
__I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away__  
__I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away__  
__Just to throw it away, just to throw it away___

_I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away__  
__I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away__  
__I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away__  
__Just to throw it away, just to throw it away___

_I bleed it out__  
__I bleed it out__  
__I bleed it out_

_The second that I stepped onto the battle field, I was attacked by the newborns. Suddenly, it felt like a switch had been turned on in my mind. I felt myself slip away to be replaced by a ruthless assassin. The world seemed to slow down around me, as a ripped and tore at anything that got in my way. I must have ripped my way through twenty newborns, before I heard Maria's voice ring out. _

"_Enough!"_

_I growled at her, and she lunged at me, biting into my shoulder. I roared in pain, before realizing my cover, and falling into a submissive pose on my knees. _

"_Very good. It seems you have replaced my major easily. With you on our side, I doubt we will lose any battles. However, we will lose if you decide to take out all of the newborns before training them." _

_I nodded at her, and turned back to the newborns._

"_If you attack me, you will burn. If you do not listen and do as you are told, you will burn. Gather the ripped up newborns and dispose of them. Then line up and prepare to train them. Move!"_

_I heard Jasper's proud voice in my mind. "Remind me not to piss you off, my angel. Or shall I say my goddess of wrath."_

_End of Flashback_

Throughout these three months, I gathered many scars. I had nearly as many as Jasper, many from Maria herself. It pissed Jasper off to no end when I received one, and he tore Peter's arm off many times when it happened. Speaking of Peter, the idiot actually went out and bought two replicas of Oscars and put them in my room for my "awesome actin' skills".

I also started pickin' up a southern accent, which really got to Jasper (wink, wink).

The newborns listened to me, and treated me with respect. I trained them exactly as Jasper had trained his newborns back when he was with Maria. Now, I know, you'd think this would be a problem durin' the final battle. However, it was actually part of the plan.

Jasper was able to train everyone how to counter the newborn attacks perfectly, while we all developed our own fightin' styles that Maria wouldn't be expectin'.

The attack itself would be takin' place tonight. Jasper had finished trainin' everyone, and they were headin' here now.

I'm sure Alice will see somethin' soon.

Well speak of the devil and she shall appear wearing stiletto heels.

"The enemy approaches. Maria wishes to speak with you."

I followed her into Maria's tent, givin' the newborns strict orders to continue trainin' without killin' one another.

I walked in to find Maria lookin' at the plans again. She began speakin' as soon as I entered.

"The Whitlocks attack with the Volturi and Cullens tonight. Are we ready, Isabella?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Excellent." She smirked to herself, obviously thinking she would get what she wanted. Well, what she didn't know would definitely hurt her.

Jasper spoke to me. "You better believe it darlin'."

**JPOV**

I hated being separated from my goddess, but I would see her soon. We were taking the Volturi's private jet as close to the battlefield as we could, and then we were runnin' the rest of the way.

The battle training went excellently. Everyone knew how to work against the newborn's trainin'. I would have trained Bella through the mind link, but she was soo good she didn't need it. I was scared though. I couldn't bear the thought of losing her, my siblings, or anyone else.

I turned to see Peter sit down next to me.

"Listen bro, I know you're worried, but we're all gonna be fine. That I know for sure. Bella is the goddess of wrath to your god of war, and together, there's no way you'll be taken down."

"I'm not just worried about her."

"We will ALL be fine, Major. Relax and get your battle gear on. We're landin' in five." He clapped me on the shoulder and got up to go sit with Char.

"Well fuck!"

Everyone stopped talking and stared worried at Peter. I felt his emotions: worry, anxiety, anger, and confusion.

"Peter, what the fuck is going on?"

When he didn't respond, I walked up to him, the Major comin' out to play.

"Report Captain, NOW!"

Peter shook himself out of his stupor, recognizing my tone. I wasn't gonna be fucked with right now.

"Something's off. Our plan isn't gonna go accordin' to plan. We may not all be fine, but someone else will be."

I didn't need this cryptic shit right now. I grabbed his neck and pushed him against the wall of the plane.

"Jasper, STOP!" I immediately relaxed at hearing Bella through the mind link.

"Thank….god…..thanks…..Bells…" He said gasping.

Everyone already knew about the mind link, to make things easier to explain to the trainees. After all, there was no other way to explain how I had a copy of Maria's battle plans otherwise, was there?

He started explainin' "Look, Major. I don't know what that was about. It was as cryptic to me as it was to me. All I know is that we're all gonna be fine. I think that other part, though, means…"

He hesitated. "Means what, Peter?"

He looked at me, worried. "I don't think we'll get 'em all today, Major."

"FUCK!" Bella and I both shouted it. Thank god she was alone, or that would look bad.

I knew what Peter meant. This was just too easy.

"What's going on?" Nandy's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

I looked at my little sister, hating that she had to be involved in this. But this was her battle just as much as it was mine.

"It appears that Maria, and probably Edward or Alice, if not both, will survive today's battle."

Everyone got angry at this, and started talking all at once.

"SHUT UP!"

"We follow the plan as if nothing has changed. Once we figure out what happened, we'll improvise."

The plane landed quickly, and we all began running towards the battlefield. Maria's army was standing on the other side of the field, but I only had eyes for Bella.

**BPOV**

Maria had us all run out towards the battlefield at twilight.

"It's the safest time of the day for us."

I looked at Edward, remembering a time when those words would have meant somethin' different.

We waited on the field for about an hour, before Jasper and the other's showed up. I tried to focus on anything but him, not wantin' to alert anyone as to which side I was on.

Maria smirked at Jasper. "You should have stayed, Major. Now, you shall pay the ultimate price. ATTACK!"

We were attacking in waves. I hardened myself, forcin' away all emotions as we began the attack. I was in the first wave, which consisted of the gifted newborns.

I focused on using one of my gifts to create a thunderstorm. I copied the fire starter's power, but I didn't know if I could control it, so I wouldn't use it. I spread my shield to locate the gifted newborns and used my telekinesis to make them hover in midair. Then I focused on making lightning shoot down from the sky, striking the newborns, incinerating them on contact.

I turned towards Maria, who looked shocked and _really _pissed off. Although, for some reason it seemed as though she were putting on an act.

"Never fuck with me, Maria. You think you can hurt the people I care about and get away with it? Well, you were wrong." Maria motioned for the rest of the newborns to attack, just as Jasper and I had guessed she would, while her high pitched _laugh_ reverberated through the air. Shit.

"Pobresita. You thought I didn't know. I am old, child, but not stupid. I have had spies among the Volturi for centuries. I know all about your little mind link, your powers, your shield. I fed you fake information. I would have told Edward and Alice, but I must admit it was fun watching you fuck with their heads. Good luck. I doubt you'll die today, but I'll be back to make sure it happens."

She stepped away from me. Alice went to her side, saying "Tell Edward I'm never a second choice. He should have been with me when he had the chance". They joined hands with another newborn, one I had never seen before, who teleported them away from the battle."

I screamed in rage, and watched as a second newborn army we hadn't been expecting burst forth from the trees.

I pushed away my thoughts and emotions again, acting on my instincts. I turned towards the nearest newborn and ripped his head off. Never piss off the goddess of wrath.

Jasper and I were faring the best out of everyone, but we had both been bitten a couple of times, each one enraging us further. Peter, Charlotte, Nandine, and Justin were also doing very well, having trained with Maria and Jasper way back when. Aro, Marcus, and Caius, as well as their wives were fighting exceptionally well for people who just sat on thrones all day.

The guard, the Cullens, and the Denalis fought very well, but not with the skill of people who spent their lives, or large parts of their lives, fighting. I noticed some of them were missing limbs, which pissed me off even more.

The odds were four to one, but we were slowly turning them in our favor. Soon, almost all of the newborns were dead. Only Edward and some newborns remained. The ones that were left were gifted, so we all gathered in the center of the field while I put both a physical and mental shield around all of us.

Everyone looked at me, happy that I was alright, and then refocused on the remaining newborns.

**JPOV**

One of the newborns, a boy who couldn't have been older than 10, was just staring at us without moving a muscle. Then, Bella fell to the ground, crying out in pain.

Her shield wavered, but did not drop. It was a mental attack, and this newborn's power was strong enough to penetrate her shield.

I quickly spread my mind shield, strengthening hers, which was enough to block his power.

Once the pain stopped, Bella stood slowly, much to the newborn's shock. There was a dangerous smirk on her lips, and it seemed as though my goddess was going to exact her revenge.

She concentrated for a moment, and then the boy fell to the ground crying in pain. He didn't have a shield, so the power worked to its fullest on him. The pain seemed to drive him crazy, and he ripped clawed at himself, ripping himself to pieces. Everyone on our side gasped in shock, realizing how dangerous Bella had truly become.

Edward laughed. "So, you have to rely on you powers, huh? Can't even fight a fair fight?"

I growled at him, but Bella was laughing. "Can you?" she asked.

"Put your shield around my mind, and pick someone to fight me. Our numbers are even. We can play a little game. One on one, to the death, and no powers."

"No way. I…"

"Fine."

I looked at Bella, wondering why the hell she just did that. She just whispered into my mind, "I have a plan."

"I get to lay out the rules."

Edward just smiled at Bella and nodded, acting as if she were a young child too naïve to make her own decisions rather that a badass warrior.

"Here they are:

As of this point, no more use of powers by ANYBODY on the field.

The fight is to the death. No mercy, no matter what.

No one may attack out of revenge for someone else's death.

We fight one on one until everyone on one of the sides is dead."

I looked at Bella, wondering what trick she had up her sleeve.

"I will also be keeping shields up around those who aren't fighting to make sure no one uses their powers without my knowledge."

"Very well, love."

Bella and I growled at Edward.

"Now, now, let's act like human beings, shall we. We aren't animals."

Dickward was really beginning to piss me off.

Bella grabbed my hand to calm me down, and dropped her shields, saying "You pick first."

The battles went by quickly. Our side won every battle, but many of us were injured badly.

Edward's fight was last. My heart froze when I saw who he would be fightin'.

Nandy stepped forward.

"NO!"

She turned back to look at me and Justin, who had shouted at the same time I did. "I'll be fine. Go get some marshmallows so we can toast them while celebrating around his grave."

Nandy and Edward stepped out of the shield.

Edward suddenly screamed, "WHY CAN"T I HEAR HER THOUGHTS?"

Bella smirked at him, and responded. "Remember Rule #1? I learned that not only can I copy someone's powers, but I can also take them away completely. The only way to undo this is if I die, and that's not gonna happen."

That's my girl.

Edward roared in outrage and attacked Nandy. They were locked in a deadly dance. It was far too close in skill levels. There was silence except for the occasional sound of a hit or cry of pain.

Suddenly Nandy forced herself to get angry; it always made her fight better.

She hit Edward with a kick in the balls, making him fall to the ground.

"That's for my sister Bella!"

She ran over to him and picked him up, throwing him across the field.

"That's for my brother Jasper!"

Finally, she got behind him and positioned her teeth at his neck.

"And this! This is for the Cullens, the Volturi, and everyone else you have hurt or betrayed through your lies and actions." She started whispering, but we all heard her words as clear as day. "I hope you are happy Edward. You could have had a great life, but you fucked it up. We do have souls. People like Bella, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme and everyone else here are too good not to. It's not what you are, Edward. It's who you are. You have a soul, but you were always too blind and masochistic to see it."

She ripped head off quickly, making sure he didn't suffer. I knew she was thinking of Carlisle and Esme, who shouldn't have to see their son suffer, no matter what he did.

Bella finally dropped her shield, and we all stood in silence. I turned to Bella. Edward may have hurt her, but he was her first love, and I knew she was hurting.

She spoke, "I don't love him anymore. I haven't for a while. But it still hurts. Knowing I'll never see him be happy one day, after he fixed his mistakes. I just…If I never met any of you, this wouldn't have happened."

I cradled Bella's sobbing body to my chest.

"Shh…It's not your fault Bella. He made his bed, and he has to lie in it. Everyone makes mistakes, but it was never a mistake to include you in our lives. If I never met you, angel, I wouldn't be the man I am right now. The Volturi and Cullens never would have been this close; I swear that we're all becoming a giant family. This battle would have happened either way. Maria would still have wanted revenge, and Alice and Edward will still have turned on us, wanting to take over the vampire world. The only difference is, you wouldn't have been here to unite us and help us see past or differences. The difference is that we would all probably be dead if it wasn't for you. So do what you have to do. Scream, cry, or blow shit up, but don't you dare feel guilty for something that isn't your fault."

Bella nodded her head into my chest, wrapping her arms around me as she cried. I kissed her forehead and just held her.

Still holding her close, I looked around to survey the damage. Mates were tending to each other, re-attaching limbs and closing wounds. Those without mates helped others where they could.

I spoke out, and everyone turned to look at me.

"I am tired of this, tired of the bloodshed and pain. NO ONE fucks with my family, my friends, _**my mate**_, and gets away with it. This will end, and all who stand in my way shall fall. This battle just became a war."


	15. Who is a traitor?

_Sorry guys. I've been having a major case of writer's block lately. Anyway, I'll make it up to you. One of my friends made me promise to write three chapters by the end of this week. So, ENJOY!_

**BPOV**

I never knew it would be this hard. I don't love him, and I don't feel guilty but I can't believe he is dead. And all of those newborns, who never had a choice or a chance. It makes me sick to have seen and caused so much death. I will never forget the looks on their faces as they were ripped apart and burned.

I'm afraid. Part of the danger to my families has been destroyed. I can only hope that we will be able to stop the rest. I can't bear the thought of losing anyone, especially Jasper.

Jasper held me in his arms as I cried for the innocent lives lost today, as I let it all out.

"I am tired of this, tired of the bloodshed and pain. NO ONE fucks with my family, my friends, _**my mate**_, and gets away with it. This will end, and all who stand in my way shall fall. This battle just became a war."

A war…I guess it just did. I've never seen Jasper so angry, but having been so close to Alice and Maria, and having the two bitched get away must have gotten to him. The man holding me was a lethal warrior, my god of war. I pity whichever enemy stands before him.

"Today, we will be grateful that we have survived this bloodshed. We shall take care of our mates and relax. We shall let go of anythin' we are feelin'. Tomorrow, we'll find the fuckin' traitor who thought it was a smart move to try and get one over on me, and get rid of the problem. Then, we'll come up with another plan, train some more, and kill the fuckin' bitched who think they can get away with fuckin' with MAJOR JASPER WHITLOCK!"

Everyone in the field nodded to him, grateful for a plan to distract them, for a leader who knew what the hell he was doing. I couldn't be prouder of my major. He went through so much, and is an even more amazing leader because of it.

He looked down at me. "Come on darlin'. Let's get out of here. We've been apart for FAR too long."

He picked me up in his arms and started running. I didn't dare complain. I missed him, and I wasn't sure I could run, anyway. And I also saw the look in his eyes, deadly and intense. This wasn't Jasper, this was the Major Jasper Whitlock, and I knew who was in charge.

He ran us into a small forest-like area. He set me down. "Wait here, angel."

I waited for him to return to me, staring at the sky. I hadn't realized that it was nighttime, already.

Jasper came back quickly, dragging an animal with him. I didn't even look to see which one it was, I was too thirsty. I bit into the animal's neck, and watched as Jasper did the same. We had never shared a meal before. I can't describe it…it was intense, and it felt as if our bond became even stronger.

As soon as we finished, Jasper threw the carcass away from us. He stalked toward me with a predatory look in his eyes. I looked down and got into a submissive pose.

**M(the Major)POV**

I stared into the eyes on my mate, walkin' forward. She looked down submissively. Looks like she knew who she was dealin' with. But I wasn't sure if this was the best idea.

I pulled up her chin, making her look me in the eyes.

"Darlin' if you would prefer to be with Jasper, not me, say it now."

"No, Major. I will not choose to be with either Jasper or you. You are both parts of the man I fell in love with, and I love both equally. I belong to you. I am your mate. I do not fear you."

The love, confidence, passion, lust, and desire rolling off of her were too much. I kissed her, taking control of her mouth, control she eagerly gave me. Jasper and I were reveling at her acceptance of this side of us.

****LEMON****

She whimpered as I pulled back, but it turned into a gasp when I ripped our clothes off.

"What do you want, my mate."

"Please…"

"Please, what?"

She struggled to catch her breath as I ran a finger down her side, caressing her thighs, and moving closer to her center.

"Please, I need you to take me. I need us to be one again. Please, Major. I need you…"

I didn't let her finish. She had me at Major. I pounded into her mercilessly. I needed to be as close to her as possible. She met me thrust for thrust. I reached down to capture her lips with mine.

She was reachin' the edge quickly, but I wasn't ready for her to finish yet. I used me gift to keep her at the edge. She screamed my name, beggin' me to let her find her release.

I flipped her over, onto her hands and knees. I thrusted faster until we were moving at the blur of vampire speed.

"Ple…Please…Major…need…to…come…"

I let go of her emotions, and pounded into her one last time, spilling inside her as she roared my name. I bit down on her neck again, making another mark. She belonged to me, and I wanted everyone to know it.

****End of Lemon****

She collapsed, unable to hold herself up, and I brought her into my arms. I laid her on her back, and moved down her body reverently, Jasper coming out again now that the Major was satisfied.

The Major may come out for battle, but we were one person with our mate. There was no more battle against each other, we switched easily, knowing neither would ever be locked away, but called upon when needed.

**JPOV**

I felt myself slip back into the man I was away from the wars, knowing Bella needed me to be gentle with her now. I looked down her body and saw her scars. I was angry that they were there, but that couldn't be helped now. I was also incredibly proud of her for everything she has done.

I took in every scar, ever memento of her strength, the marks of a warrior. My goddess of wrath.

I felt her disgust and hate towards the scars as she noticed the object of my stare.

"Don't feel that darlin'. I feel the same way about your scars as you feel about mine, my goddess."

I kissed every single scar on her body, showing her how much I love her.

She just stared at me with her eyes shining, feeling absolute love and happiness, and I knew she would be crying if she could.

**ALICE POV**

I watched Maria pace back and forth angrily, while I was held down by Jason, the teleporting newborn.

"Edward is dead, the newborns are dead, and together, Bella and Jasper are unstoppable. Your visions did not foresee this. Why should I keep you alive?"

I can't believe this. I need to think, fast.

"Mistress, please. My visions aren't infallible, but without them you would know nothing at all."

"Lies! My spies will tell me everything I need to know."

"Even your spies cannot see the future."

She froze at this, recognizing truth in my words.

"One betrayal, and you die."

I walked out of the tent with Jason, who accompanied me to my tent.

He took me into his arms, kissing me softly. In response, I wrapped my arms around my mate's neck, pulling him closer to me. He spoke when I pulled back.

"You need to get a message to them. They need to know you're not a traitor or they shall kill you. I can teleport objects. Write a message, and I'll send it to Bella."

I nodded, pulling back.

I went over to my bag, and pulled out a pad and paper.

"Maria just left to hunt, Alice. Don't take too long."

I nodded at his words, and began writing.

**BPOV**

Jasper and I left the forest at dawn, and began running to a safe house, as he called it.

"Jazz, where are we going, exactly?"

"A safe house." He smirked at me, knowing I wanted a clearer answer.

I raised one eyebrow and glared at him. "Care to be a little clearer on that, _sweetheart_."

"Very well, dear." He smirked at me, and pulled me into his arms. "We're going to the house Peter, Charlotte, Nandy, Justin, and I stayed in after leaving Maria. It's been kept up and running."

I nodded in understanding.

"I'm capable of walking." I told him.

"I want to hold you." H whispered. "I need to be close to you."

I snuggled closer to him, putting my arms around his neck as he ran. "I love you Jasper."

"I love you too, my angel."

We went on in silence until we reached the house.

As we stepped inside, Jasper put me down, and whispered in my ear.

"Trust no one until we find the traitor."

I nodded as we stepped in. Everyone was already convened in the giant sitting room. Jasper immediately took charge, seeing as everyone was healed and present.

"We must find the traitor. Aro will read the minds of everyone in the room, and I shall test for their truthfulness and loyalty. Bella will bind all of your powers so that should one of you be the traitor, you shall be weakened. I will take no chances."

I quickly bound everyone's powers, making copies of them as I did, just in case I ever had need of them.

We spent all day scanning the minds of all of our allies. However, we couldn't find the traitor.

We all sat in the living room, thinking of whom else was in regular contact with the Volturi.

Suddenly, a letter appeared in my lap.

"Jasper!"

He stopped pacing and ran to my side. Everyone else stopped what they were doing as well, and moved in closer.

"It's a letter from Alice."

Everyone growled at the mention of her name.

"Read it out loud, darlin'."

I looked at the letter and began reading Alice's perfect handwriting.

_Dear Bella,_

_ In this letter you will have the answers to many questions that have crossed your mind from the time of my betrayal. The truth is, I never betrayed you. I only made you think that I did. I saw the entire battle, until the point of Edward's death. However, had I not left with him, Nandine would have died in his stead. Leaving with him provided a distraction, and so he was not able to train as well as he wanted. _

_ Jasper and Bella, I am so sorry. I never meant to betray you. Please understand that there was no other way. Bella, I always knew you were Jasper's mate, but if you and Edward hadn't been together first, every single Cullen, including you, would have been killed. Jasper, I never should have tried to change you. I will be forever sorry for this. I never should have kept you from the other half of your family._

_ I also left, because I saw my mate in a vision, but he was to be turned by Maria. I needed to be there to ensure he lived through the battle. I gained as much of Maria's trust as I could, and am with my mate right now. _

_ The final battle will take place in one month's time, enough time for you all to come up with a plan and train. I understand that you do not want to trust me, but I will do all I can to help you. Attached are all of Maria's plans for the battle. Use them wisely, for they can still change. I will send you messages if I can, but I must be careful not to get caught. _

_ By the way, the traitor is not a vampire. She is human. Aro, I'd rethink having human receptionists, as they seem to be very reliable sources of information for your enemies.  
Bella, I know you will be against my idea, and frankly, I could care less for the smell, but having some guard dogs wouldn't hurt. Also, our baseball field outside of Forks would be a perfect place for the battle, secluded as it is. The rain would wash away your scent, so there would be no chance of being followed. I will get a "vision" of your location three days before the battle, and tell Maria. By then, you will be ready._

_ Please Accept My Apology,_

_ Alice_

I was shocked by the time I finished reading the letter. I couldn't believe that Alice never betrayed us. She was only trying to protect us.

"Jasper, what do you think."

"I don't know whether or not to trust her after everythin' that happened."

Peter jumped in. "Major, if it helps, Alice is tellin' the truth."

"And how would you know?"

Peter just raised an eyebrow, pointing out the stupidity of the question. Jasper nodded, acceptance drowning his features.

"As much as I hate it, we'll accept her help. However, it'll be a long time before I trust her again, if I ever do."

I looked towards my mate. "Jazz, what should we do now."

He looked at me, and then at everyone else in the room.

"First, we go to Volterra and deal with the traitor. Then, we go to Forks, and Bella will get the dogs to help. Then, we plan and train as hard as we can so we can destroy any threat to our family."

Aro stepped forward.

"If I may make a suggestion."

Jasper nodded.

"I believe it would be wise if I and my brothers, accompanied by Jane, Alec, and our wives went to Volterra to retrieve the traitor. We will bring her with us to Forks, as she can prove useful in tricking Maria. The wives can stay in Volterra to guard the city."

"Very well, Aro, but I want you in Forks within three days of your departure."

"That can be arranged."

Jasper nodded one last time, and then turned to Rosalie and Esme.

"Book the tickets for the flights."

He then turned to Carlisle and Emmett.

"Find blood bags to supply those feeding on humans for the trip to Forks. I don't want us to have to go hunting for as long as possible."

They nodded and went to do their assigned jobs.

"The rest of you, pack whatever supplies you believe shall be useful. Get moving."

Everyone cleared out of the room, leaving Jasper and I alone. For the first time, I could truly see that the stress of this war was getting to him.

I opened the mind link.

"Jazz, how are you holdin' up."

"Not great, darlin'. This is too much. They all look at me like I am their leader, but I don't know if I am cut out for it. I can't guarantee that they all will survive. I can't guarantee anythin'."

"Jasper, you ARE our leader. Nobody is askin' for any guarantees, just someone who can keep everythin' under control and do whatever he can to TRY to win this. You fit the bill for that. You are a born leader Jazz. You always have been."

He looked at me with a small smile on his lips. "I don't know what I'm doing anymore. This is getting' to be too much. All these memories from leadin' the newborn wars are resurfacin' and I don't know how to deal with them."

I moved closer to him, sitting in his lap. I pulled his hands away from his face and made him look in my eyes.

"You know what you are doing Jazz, you exude confidence and leadership around them. The memories were bound to resurface at some point, but you don't have to deal with them. Just accept that they are a part of your past. You will never be that man again. Remember that."

He wrapped his arms around me, and pressed his lips to his mark on my neck.

"What did I do to deserve you, my angel?"

"You love me." I replied simply.

"That I do. I always will."

He took off the chain I was wearing, and slid the ring off of it.

"I think it is time that this was put back where it belongs."

He slipped the ring back on my finger, and kissed it. "Mine."

I replied, "Forever."

"Forever will never be long enough."


End file.
